Sonic Returns To The Land Before Time
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: Sonic and the dino kids are back! With their old friend Chomper and newcomer Ruby, Sonic and the gang go on more adventures while facing more challenges as well. The gang will have to face their enemies: Red Claw and Dr. Eggman. But they will have to face a new enemy who is from another world similar to the dino world. (LBT TV series)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again everyone. It has been awhile but now it's time for another adventure with Sonic and the Land Before Time. And by the way, my story uses the Modern Sonic and not Sonic X._

**(Series Intro) **

**Intro Theme Song: 'We Can' from Sonic Heroes **

**(Song Starts) **

_Wooo! All right! _

The sun is shining high in the sky. Littlefoot appears by a hill with a smile. Cera then appears beside Littlefoot with a smile as well. They both run through grass as Littlefoot's grandparents, Topps, and Tria watch them go by. Some Flyers fly by and then Petrie appears while flying around with a happy face. Petrie then hovers by some shallow water where he finds Ducky and Spike. Ducky slides off Spike like a real slide into the water. Ducky and Spike have happy expressions. They see Littlefoot and Cera running by and started following them. Ducky rode on Spike as usual. The scene then shows a nearby cave. Chomper and Ruby appear from the cave and see the others running by. The 2 dino kids join them.

_Oh yeah! _

A circular portal appears by another hill and Sonic emerges from it, zooming fast.

_Look out down below_

_Sonic is on the go _

Sonic zooms through some hills in the valley and then sees the kids. Sonic then zooms to them.

_Can't stop this party til we save the world_

Sonic then stops by the kids and the kids stop running as well. The kids smiled at Sonic and Sonic smiled back. He gestured them with a hand to follow him and runs at a slower pace. The kids then take off running to follow.

_This time, not alone _

_We've got some friends along _

_And as a team we can become even stronger _

The kids run right beside Sonic. All of them were having fun.

_Together, we can, overcome all the odds _

_It's never as hard as it seems _

The scene then shifts outward and shows an open field while the scene keeps going. Tails then appears while flying with his namesakes. He smiles at the 'screen' and flies off. Amy then jumps into the scene and does an adventurous pose, and then runs off. Knuckles then jumps in and does an adventurous pose as well, and then jumps away.

_Everyone can do something special _

_The secret is sharing our dreams _

The scene goes back to Sonic and the kids as they run into a rocky area. Suddenly, they all skid to a halt. The kids have frightened expressions while Sonic has a brave expression. The kids' enemies: Red Claw, Screech, and Thud have appeared, along with Sonic's enemy: Dr. Eggman, in his hover vehicle. The Sharpteeth growl and bare their teeth. Eggman glares at Sonic and the kids while shaking his fist. A flash of lightning appears and some thunder is heard. The scene then shows an unknown dino creature by a high cliff with a small, red and orange crystal in his hand. He glared at Sonic and the kids. He then crushes the crystal and the land near the group started breaking apart while shaking. Sonic and the kids were now surrounded by a sea of lava. The kids were very afraid but Sonic wasn't.

_Yeah! _

_We can make it if we all stick together _

_We won't give up, not ever _

Sonic then pulls out a green Chaos Emerald and the gemstone shines brightly. The scene changes in a flash of light and Sonic, and the kids were now on a log in a river. They all rode the log as the water pushed it.

_And everything's gonna be all right _

_We all bring out the best things in each other _

Water splashes and the scene then shifts back to the valley. The scene then shows Ruby and Chomper. Chomper then sees a pine cone and kicks it. Cera catches it with her horn and then throws it. Sonic catches it on one knee, tosses it up, and kicks it one way. The pine cone goes towards Littlefoot who then hits with his tail. The pine cone goes over to Spike who catches it in his mouth. Spike then runs another way. The other kids follow Spike. Their backs are towards the 'screen.'

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be their own_

_So much better than alone _

Sonic then appears. He then looks at the 'screen' and gives a 'thumbs up' with a toothy smile. He then zooms away.

_Oh yeah! _

**(Song ends)**

The title appears: **Sonic Returns To The Land Before Time **

**(Intro ends) **

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure **

After a very long time, Sonic zoomed back to the past with his time band and was reunited with the dino kids once again. The kids were always happy to see Sonic and Sonic felt the same way. Sonic was also starting to get to know Ruby more. Ruby was a little more intelligent than the other kids and, of course, Sonic already remembered Chomper. Chomper's Sharptooth parents allowed the kids to watch over their son. Ruby was the one who mostly took care of Chomper in a cave. Since Chomper was a Sharptooth, he couldn't eat plants like the Leaf Eaters. So, Chomper found another food solution: bugs. Sonic was also introduced to Tria, Cera's Stepmother and Tricia, Cera's little sister. Sonic laughed a little when Tria called Topps 'Topsy.' Topps got a little annoyed with Sonic's chuckle. Tricia was a little afraid of Sonic at first, but after some time, she started to like Sonic.

The kids then told Sonic about their new Sharptooth enemy: Red Claw, and his cronies: Screech and Thud. Red Claw was a T-Rex (Large Sharptooth) who had a red scar that started at his left eye all the way to his small left claw, hence his name. The injury could have been the result of a fight that happened a long time ago. Screech and Thud were Raptors (Fast Biters). Red Claw was gray colored while Screech was blue colored, and Thud was green colored.

But Sonic wasn't fazed by the thought of the new Sharptooth threats. He brushed off the thought and told the kids that it would be no big deal and that he would help protect them. The kids smiled and felt relieved. Though Sonic didn't forget his enemy: Eggman.

Night was now falling. Sonic rested by a tree near Littlefoot and his grandparents. But then a storm came in. Littlefoot had trouble sleeping because of the rain but his grandma comforted him. The little Longneck went back to sleep. Sonic wasn't too bothered by the rain since he rested under a tree. The other kids tried to get some sleep as well. In a small cave, Chomper and Ruby were getting ready for some rest as they watched the sky water. But then suddenly, they felt drops of water hit their heads. They looked up and saw water leaking from the stalactites.

"The stone teeth are dripping" stated Ruby. Chomper then climbed a rock that was close to one of the dripping stone teeth. He tried to plug it with his finger but then the water started to fall faster, getting Chomper all wet. Chomper felt annoyed.

"Oh dear. Now your tail is dripping" said Ruby. The water then broke a hole in the small stalactite and flowed fast. Chomper was really getting upset now.

"I gotta make it stop!" exclaimed Chomper.

"Wait Chomper" said Ruby. Chomper then bit off the top of the stone tooth but now more water started coming in. Chomper then kicked the other dripping stones loose but he only made it worse. More streams of water were flowing from the ceiling. The ground got a little flooded. Chomper then groaned in annoyance and Ruby had an upset expression.

"Now I'll never get to sleep" Chomper complained.

_Next Day… _

The dino kids, except Ruby and Chomper, were now eating their green breakfast. Sonic then came over to the kids.

"Hey guys" said Sonic.

"Hi Sonic" said the kids as they were munching on some leaves. The trees were a little wet from the storm that happened last night.

"Man, that was quite a storm we had last night" stated Sonic.

Ducky nodded. "That sky water lasted a long time. It did. It did."

The other kids agreed. Petrie and Cera didn't like the fact that some of the leaves were still wet and soggy. Littlefoot then said that the Bright Circle will dry up the leaves soon. Ducky licked her lips as she was about to eat some more leaves. But then she bit down and missed as 2 young Dome-Heads came out of nowhere and grabbed the leaves from her. Ducky got upset and yelled at the Dome-Heads that the Tree Stars were not theirs. But the Dome-Heads didn't listen and kept running. Ducky then ran after them. Sonic then watched Ducky chase after the Dome-Heads. Near a small waterfall, Ruby was eating some sort of seashell. She really enjoyed the taste of it. Suddenly, she heard Ducky yelling at something. She turned to see the 2 Dome-Heads that had the leaves in their mouths. They ran by and then Ruby shouted to the 2 dinos, "Hey." The 2 Dome-Heads stopped running and looked at Ruby.

Ruby frowned at the 2 dinos. "Those Tree Stars that aren't yours AREN'T yours!"

The Dome-Heads dropped the leaves with wide eyes and ran off while moaning in sadness and fear. Ruby then went over and picked up the Tree Stars. Ducky then came over and felt impressed by how the Dome-Heads listened to Ruby. Ducky then thanked Ruby for getting the leaves back and for scaring away the Dome-Heads. Ruby replied, "Thank you for the thank you." Ducky then shared some leaves with Ruby and Ruby ate some. Sonic then zoomed over to Ducky and Ruby.

"What was that all about?" asked Sonic.

"Those 2 Dome-Heads took away my Tree Stars but Ruby's big talk scared them away" said Ducky. Ducky then said that the 2 Dome-Heads didn't listen to her but listened to Ruby, since Ruby was taller than Ducky.

"Yeah, sometimes others don't always listen to the smaller ones" said Sonic. Ducky nodded while feeling a little sad since she was a bit smaller than the other kids.

"But the size of something doesn't ALWAYS count. It's what you can do with it" Sonic said with a smile. Ducky then had a smile. She felt a little happy by Sonic's encouragement. Sonic and the 2 kids walked back to the group.

"Hello my friends. My friends hello" Ruby said as she, Ducky, and Sonic came by the others.

"Hi Ruby" said the other kids. Chomper then came in while walking past some plants. He yawned and said "Hi" as well. Chomper looked tired. Sonic and the others noticed this.

"Hey Chomper, what's wrong?" asked Littlefoot.

"Not much I guess. I just need to find a new cave to live in" Chomper said while feeling upset. Cera hmphed while frowning. Ducky then said that there was always something wrong with Chomper's cave. Chomper then replied "Not always." Chomper then also said that he and Ruby were happy that the other kids' parents allowed them to stay in the caverns. Ruby then said that they would have to be careful of Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Sonic and the others nodded.

"Okay, so what's wrong with your cave this time" Cera said with a frown.

"It's leaky" stated Chomper.

Sonic crossed his arms with a smile. "Well, I'm sure it's no problem."

Cera nodded. "Yeah, how bad could it be?"

Chomper then told his friends to come with him. They walked over to Chomper's cave and went inside. Chomper then pointed to the leaky holes up above. The water was still dripping all around and there were some puddles. Chomper then explained how water started coming in a fast way due to the storm that happened last night. Sonic then thought that this might not be something that can be repaired. Chomper then said that the leaking kept him up in the night. Some water drops fell on Spike's head. Ducky then said that she wouldn't be able to sleep with that kind of problem too. Chomper then said that the leaking only got worse.

"Yes, though there might have been less water if Chomper hadn't made those holes" Ruby said as she pointed to the broken stalactites. Chomper sighed in a sad way and replied "Yeah." But then, the little Sharptooth started to cheer up.

"So, I thought that we could go exploring and look for a new cave" Chomper said happily.

Sonic then smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

However, the other kids weren't sure about that idea. Petrie felt pretty afraid.

"Explore… the s-secret caverns" stammered Petrie.

"I don't know Chomper" Littlefoot said while feeling uneasy.

"Come on. It'll be fun" said Chomper.

Sonic then came in. "Yeah, guys. Where's the fun if you just stay in one place for too long? You gotta take some chances. We might find something new."

"Let's go adventuring!" Chomper said cheerfully. The others thought for a moment. Sonic did have a good point and they are a team. The other kids then agreed.

"Okay, let's go then!" Littlefoot exclaimed happily.

"Alright!" exclaimed Sonic. Sonic and the kids went further down into the caverns while exploring some more. They saw some weird and different shapes of rocks. They also saw a waterfall nearby while they walked. They went deeper into the caverns. They stopped when they found several pathways. Petrie didn't like that one of the pathways was dark. Cera then suggested another way. Chomper then said that they could use the dark path because the air smells fresher. Ducky then said that they should go where they can still see. Spike looked around a little and then spotted a vine. He bit the vine and pulled. He started to pull harder. Sonic shook his head at Spike's constant appetite. The vine then broke and some rocks fell down. Sunlight then came into the created hole and made it clearer for them to see in the dark path. Sonic and the kids smiled at Spike.

"Nice job Spike" said Littlefoot. Sonic and the others said the same thing. Spike mumbled in a happy way.

"Going the way we can see will let us see the way we're going" stated Ruby.

"You got that right" said Sonic. Littlefoot then asked Cera if they could go on the first path now that they can see better. Cera sighed and replied "Okay." They all started going on the pathway. Ducky and Ruby stopped for a moment. Ducky then told Ruby that when Ruby talks, everyone listens.

"If I could talk big, everyone would listen to me too" said Ducky.

Ruby let out a small laugh. "As long as the big isn't so big that you scare everyone."

"Like Red Claw?" said Ducky.

"Yeah, like Red Claw" said Ruby.

Sonic then called out "Hey, you guys coming?"

"We're coming" Ruby called back. Ducky and Ruby went back to join the others. Though, the group didn't notice that the hole that was made led to the Mysterious Beyond.

Outside the cave, some dinos were playing in some water. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. It was Red Claw and his cronies. The mean Sharpteeth then roared and scared the other dinos away so they could drink some water. Red Claw then caught the scent of something. The smell came from the hole of the big cave. Red Claw could smell that the dino children might be inside. Red Claw then smelled something else. This smell was completely new to him. The scent belonged to Sonic. The Scarred Sharptooth then looked at the cave with a growl. It could be lunchtime.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the kids continued exploring in the caverns. They searched more pathways again. After a few moments, some of them came back from the pathways.

"This cave is too small" stated Ruby.

"This cave floor is too bumpy" Ducky said while rubbing her right foot.

"This cave is too smelly" Petrie said while he sat on Spike's back. Spike took a sniff and groaned in a disgusted way. Littlefoot then said that they shouldn't give up yet.

"I'm sure that we can find a good cave" said Littlefoot.

Cera then came in while covered in some dirt and dust. "Good cave? (cough) I don't think there is such a thing." Cera then shook off the dirt and dust.

"I'm sure that we'll find something good for Chomper" said Sonic.

Chomper then called out. "Hey, guys! You have to see this!"

Sonic and the others went over to Chomper. They found the little Sharptooth looking in a small pathway.

"This is what we have to see?" Cera said in annoyance.

"I think he means what's inside the hole" said Sonic.

Chomper nodded. "Yes. Follow me."

Chomper went inside the hole. Sonic and the others followed. The hole was a bit tight on Cera and Spike but they managed to fit through. The others followed with no trouble. They were inside a different cave. It was shaped in a weird and wondrous way. The walls had wavy-line like holes throughout, giving it the appearance of a big water splash frozen in time.

"Whoa" Sonic said as he examined the walls in awe and wonder. The other kids felt astounded as well.

"What is this place?" Cera said as she looked around.

"It's a cave of many voices. Listen." Chomper answered with a smile.

Chomper then looked upwards and shouted "HELLO!" His voice echoed throughout the wavy walls.

"Wow, a 'Talkback'" said Littlefoot. Sonic then looked at Littlefoot with a raised eyebrow.

"_So now they know what echoes are. Last time, they thought the sounds were something else" _thought Sonic.

"A big Talkback" Ducky said happily. Ducky then shouted "AHOOOOOGA!" Her voice echoed throughout the cave.

Petrie shook a little in fear. "What was that?!"

Sonic and the others laughed a little. Sonic then looked at Petrie, "That's not the sound of a monster or a ghost, Petrie. It's just Ducky's voice rebounding off the walls" said Sonic.

"Oh" replied Petrie.

Littlefoot then looked at Ducky. "That was some roar, Ducky" Littlefoot said with a smile.

"Yeah, even I'm impressed" said Cera.

"I agree as well" said Sonic. Ducky then said that she sounds pretty big. She asked Ruby if she could teach her how to talk big. Ruby then said that she only sounds big because she's bigger than Ducky.

"But if you were bigger than you, then you'd talk bigger too" said Ruby. Ducky felt confused.

Ruby thought for a moment. "But then… it wouldn't be big to you."

Ducky then asked Ruby if she could help her try to talk big. Ruby then agreed and said that she will try to help. Sonic raised an eyebrow. He hoped Ducky knew what she's doing. The group then made some more echoes in the cave.

"ME GREAT FLYER!" Petrie echoed.

"WAHOO!" Cera echoed.

"YAHOOOOO!" Sonic echoed. Sonic and the kids laughed as they had some fun with the echoes they made. However, they didn't realize that their echoes were loud enough to reach the hole to the Mysterious Beyond. Red Claw heard the echoes clearly. He sniffed the air real well. He smelled the kids and Sonic. He now knew that they were inside the cave for sure. He roared at his henchmen that he has smelled the kids inside the hole in the nearby cave and it's time to attack. Screech and Thud hissed in agreement and went towards the cave. The kids made some more echoes. They were now getting hungry and thirsty. Sonic then said that they should head back. They all agreed and started to walk back to the Valley.

Meanwhile, Screech and Thud tried digging through the hole to the cave. But the rocks were a little too tough to dig through. Red Claw then roared in annoyance. He walked over and pushed his helpers aside. He dug through the rocks with his foot talons with little problem. He then walked away while growling that sounded like he was saying, _"Must I do everything?" _The dino henchmen then started digging some more through the rocks.

Back in the Valley, the kids were now eating their green lunch and some water too. Chomper ate some stinkbugs. They tasted spicy to Chomper but he liked them. Chomper then asked the others if they want to explore the caverns again. But this time, the others didn't want to go. Cera then said that they were still eating. Sonic then said that he will go with Chomper. Chomper smiled. Littlefoot then said that they will catch up later. Chomper then agreed. Sonic and Chomper walked off to go explore again. The others then saw that Ducky and Ruby weren't with them. Ducky and Ruby walked over to some other trees. Ruby then thought of what to teach Ducky on how to talk bigger. Ruby thought for a moment and then said that if Ducky wants to talk bigger, she needs to feel real big inside. So Ducky needs to think 'big' to talk 'big.'

"I can think big. Like that tree" Ducky said as she pointed to a pretty big tree.

"Good. Now BE the tree" said Ruby. Ducky then said that she couldn't really be a tree, but then Ruby said to pretend to be the big tree. Ducky then nodded and thought big. She even thought about how big and tall Saurus Rock was. They both took deep breaths. Ducky felt pretty good about herself. Ruby and Ducky walked back to the group.

"Hello my friends. My friends hello" Ducky said in a deeper tone.

"Hi Ruby" said Littlefoot. Littlefoot then looked towards the voice and saw Ducky instead. "Uh, Ducky?"

Ducky said that she was now talking big. But she sounded a little bit like Ruby than herself.

"Since I feel big now, I'm going to talk big too" Ducky said in her big voice. She then tried to get some leaves from a high branch, but she couldn't reach them.

"Well, it might be more convincing if you were a little taller" said Cera.

"She'll be taller one day" said Littlefoot.

"Guys!" shouted Chomper as he and Sonic came back.

"I think we found something that fits Chomper well" said Sonic.

"Yeah, you gotta see it" Chomper said happily. They all went back to the caverns again. It was spot a little further from Chomper's old spot. Chomper felt happy at finding a better spot to live in.

"Looks good enough to me don't you think?" Sonic asked the others. The other kids only felt a little impressed because they don't know what's like to live in a cave.

"Gee, it's… pretty nice" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, for a cave" Cera said with an unimpressed expression. Chomper said that he really liked it better than the old spot.

"And best of all, no stone teeth" Chomper said as he pointed to the cave ceiling. The ceiling was smooth and flat. So, no more leaks. The kids laughed a little. Sonic joined in as well. Suddenly, Sonic sensed something off. He listened carefully and heard a faint breaking of rocks. Not too far off, Red Claw and his henchmen finally dug through into the caverns. Red Claw looked at his helpers and gestured with his head to follow. Sonic and the kids heard some growling sounds that didn't sound friendly. They started walking carefully.

"Sounds like someone else is in the secret caverns" Chomper said while feeling a bit scared.

"Well, there's only one way to find who it is" Littlefoot said while feeling uneasy.

"We better be careful cause I've gotta bad feeling about it" Sonic said with a frown. They stopped by a small cliff. They saw that the hole that Spike made was now a lot bigger. Chomper then said he sees that the hole led to the Mysterious Beyond. They all looked down and saw Red Claw.

"I knew it" Sonic said as he frowned at the Sharpteeth.

"Oh, no. It's Red Claw" stated Chomper.

"And F-F-Fast Biters" Petrie stuttered in fear.

The mean Sharpteeth searched around the cave. They made some more growls. Sonic then said that they should keep quiet and get moving. The kids agreed. They started to walk away carefully and quietly. The Sharpteeth kept searching. Red Claw sniffed the air again. He looked around again.

"We cannot let those Sharpteeth stay in here. No, no, no" Ducky said in her big voice. Her voice was too loud. Red Claw and his helpers then looked towards the sound up above. The group stopped and felt a little afraid.

"Shh" Sonic whispered with a finger over his mouth.

"Don't talk big now Ducky" whispered Cera. They started to walk again. But Cera didn't watch where she walked and, suddenly, she slipped off the edge. Littlefoot and Chomper grabbed her and tried to pull her back up. But they started slipping because Cera was a bit too heavy. Sonic and Ducky tried to help but they were too late as Cera, Littlefoot, and Chomper slid down a slope to the Sharpteeth! They hit the ground and looked up in fear. Red Claw roared at the 3 kids. The 3 kids took off running. Spike and Sonic knocked some rocks loose that fell and hit Red Claw. The other kids then followed the 3 kids, along with Sonic. Red Claw was a bit dazed from the rocks but he shook his head to clear his senses. Red Claw roared again and he, and his cronies chased the group again. The group then went through a small pathway. The Sharpteeth couldn't get through the small crevice. The group was safe for now. They all walked farther back into the cave.

"How are we gonna get the Sharpteeth out of the secret caverns!" exclaimed Cera. Littlefoot then said that they would have to lead them back to the Mysterious Beyond and not let them into the Valley. Spike then saw a vine. He looked at the others and made a bite and pull gesture towards the vine. The others smiled.

"Good idea Spike. We can use vines to pull down more rocks and close the opening" said Sonic.

"That's right" added Littlefoot. The group then walked some more in the cave. Suddenly, the Sharpteeth appeared from another pathway and blocked their pathway. The Sharpteeth henchmen snarled at the group. The kids felt terrified. Sonic looked around and spotted a small hole in the ground near them.

"This way! Quickly!" exclaimed Sonic. Sonic and the kids then ran and slid down the hole. The Sharpteeth missed them again. They snarled in anger. The group slid down in a fast way. The kids screamed on the way down. After a few seconds, they finally hit the bottom. They all grunted a little in pain as they toppled on each other. They started to straighten themselves up. They all started to walk again. Sonic then said that he could take on Red Claw while the rest of them get out. Chomper then said that he and Ruby could help. Littlefoot then said that it might not be a good idea and that they all should stay and work together.

"If only the cave of many voices could make our bodies as big as our voices" said Ducky. Suddenly, Sonic and Littlefoot had an idea. They looked at each other with a smile. They both were thinking the same thing.

"That's it Ducky! We can use the cave of many voices to make ourselves sound bigger than we really are" Sonic said with confidence.

"Yeah, we can use our voices to sound like there are more of us" added Littlefoot.

"And bigger of us" added Ducky.

"Like we big and angry?" said Petrie.

"Exactly!" Sonic said with a nod. They walked further into the cave.

"So, we just need to lead the Sharpteeth into the cave of many voices and use our voices to scare them back to the Mysterious Beyond" Sonic said with a determined expression.

"Right" Littlefoot said with a nod.

"No problem" Cera said with a grin. The others agreed as well. They all walked to find the echo cave. Suddenly, a crevice close by them broke apart, revealing Red Claw! The mean Sharptooth roared at the group. The kids screamed while Sonic frowned at Red Claw.

"Run!" shouted Sonic. The group took off running again. Suddenly, Screech and Thud appeared and blocked their path. The group ran the other way, but then they ran into Red Claw again. The Sharpteeth growled at them. The kids looked back and forth at Red Claw and the henchmen. The Sharpteeth have cornered them. Sonic then had an idea as he looked at the rocky ground. He then looked at the kids.

"I'll distract them and you guys hide" said Sonic. The kids nodded. Sonic then dashed around and started gathering rocks and dust in a small tornado. The result created a small dust cloud. The kids then took cover behind some big rocks. The Sharpteeth could not see anything in the dust cloud. They roared in annoyance. Sonic then stopped dashing and zoomed over to where the kids were hiding. The dust cloud started to vanish away into nothing. The Sharpteeth looked around but saw nothing. Red Claw sniffed the air again. He knew that they were still here somewhere. The group slowly peeked from behind their cover spot.

"Don't move. Red Claw can't see you if you're still" said Chomper.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. _"Wait, doesn't that trick only work in movies?" _thought Sonic.

"But he can still smell us" said Cera. The Sharpteeth sniffed the air again. Ducky then looked over to see the hole that lead to the echo cave. Ducky then told the others that they were close to the cave of many voices.

"But the Sharpteeth will see us if we go over there" said Ruby.

Ducky then thought of an idea. She remembered what Sonic told her before, about size.

"They might not see me. I am small" stated Ducky.

"Okay, but be careful" said Sonic. Ducky nodded. She then walked over to a small rock near the Sharpteeth and hid. She watched the Sharpteeth carefully. Red Claw sniffed the air some more. She then walked quickly past the Sharpteeth. Red Claw and his helpers didn't see her. Ducky went inside the small hole. Red Claw then sniffed again and looked at the big rocks. The scent got stronger as he got closer. The other kids started to shake in fear, but Sonic got ready to defend the others. Before Red Claw got any closer, everyone heard a loud voice that shouted "AHOOOOGA!" The Sharpteeth looked around in confusion. They looked at the ceiling as they heard the echoes. They heard more echoes.

"That's Ducky" stated Cera.

"Alright, now's our chance" said Sonic. Sonic then zoomed over to the hole. The other kids then followed quickly and quietly, and went inside. The Sharpteeth didn't see them. Sonic and the others met up with Ducky.

"Good job Ducky" said Sonic. Ruby then said that her voice is really scaring and confusing the Sharpteeth.

"I may be little but I can pretend big" said Ducky.

"Alright, guys. Let's give those Sharpteeth a REAL scare!" exclaimed Sonic. The kids nodded and replied "Yes." They all made scary sounds and some roars as well. The Sharpteeth looked around with raised eyebrows. The group made more growls and other sounds. Screech and Thud felt a little afraid of the loud echoes. The 2 Fast Biters started to walk away quickly. Petrie then peeked out of the hole to watch. He then told the others that the Fast Biters ran away. Red Claw still stood his ground though. Littlefoot then told Chomper to use Sharptooth language to tell Red Claw that a big and angry herd is coming. Chomper nodded and shouted the words in Sharptooth tongue. Red Claw seemed a little afraid.

"We are big and… we… are… ANGRY!" shouted Ducky.

"ANGGGGRRRRRRYYYYYY!" Sonic shouted in a deep tone. Red Claw raised both eyebrows in fear and started to run away. Petrie then told the others that Red Claw has now left. The Sharpteeth started to run back to the Mysterious Beyond. Sonic and the gang cheered in happiness. Sonic then told them that they need to close the hole. The kids nodded. They all ran to find the hole that led to the Mysterious Beyond. They all worked together to seal the hole. The kids pulled on some vines to break loose another big rock. Sonic helped as well. After some more effort, the big rock came loose and closed the hole. The group cheered in happiness again. Now they would not have to worry about Red Claw and his cronies coming in to Chomper's cave. Chomper said that the cave will be a great place to live in. The kids thanked Ducky for her bravery.

"We never make it into cave without you sneaking in" said Petrie. Spike mumbled in agreement. Ducky felt pretty good about herself. The others nodded in agreement. Ducky smiled.

"Sometimes being little is better than talking big. But I know that I will always be big, in here" Ducky said as she put her hands on her heart.

"It's like I said before, the size of something doesn't always count…"said Sonic.

"…It's what you can do with it" finished Ducky. Sonic nodded.

"Yep, yep, yep" said Ruby. Ruby now sounded like Ducky. Sonic and the others laughed. After some time, Sonic and the kids went back to the Valley to have some more fun. However, they didn't notice that a certain metal Sharp Beak was watching. Eggman watched the Valley once more through Ichy's vision. The evil scientist grinned evilly.

_In outer space… _

A meteorite, the size of a large boulder, was heading towards the Earth. The meteor was covered with green fire. Inside the meteor, there was a dark green colored Dome-Head. He was piloting the meteor to fly towards the Earth. He was about to enter the atmosphere. The Dome-Head had a crystal like gauntlet on his left arm. He traced his finger on some rocky panel. A screen made of energy appeared. It showed him a large blue colored rock. It was the Stone of Cold Fire. The Dome-Head then grinned sinisterly as he was about to enter the planet.

**End of Chapter 1 **

_More adventures soon! _

_(The new enemy is an OC by the way.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Message to all readers: There will be no singing in this Sonic story because I wanna focus on the story itself and on some of my ideas. But I have some ideas for some themes I have for a few chapters, so stay tuned for it. And not all of Sonic's friends from his world will be in every chapter but I will have Tails, Knuckles, and Amy in some chapters. Also, I'm creating a world where the Rainbow Faces come from and what their life is like. NOW, on to the story! _

**(Series Intro) **_(It's in the 1__st__ chapter) _

**Chapter 2: Stranger from the Beyond**

* * *

_In the past, after the Rainbow Faces left the Earth… _

Orion and Zena were piloting a meteor- like ship through space. The meteor glowed with blue flames. Orion then traced his finger on a rocky panel in the ship. A screen of energy appeared. The screen displayed a large part of the solar system. It showed them that they were now at least a mile from Earth.

"Find the planet Paleoton" Orion ordered the screen. The screen then shifted a few miles ahead and then displayed their home world: Paleoton. Orion then tapped on the planet. The planet was now highlighted on the screen.

"Engage Fast Travel" Orion commanded. The entire meteorite started to glow brightly and then, within seconds, zoomed at great speed that was close to Light Speed. Their window displayed only blue and white colors while they traveled. After a few seconds, the meteorite slowed to halt and the glow died down. Their window showed space again. A planet then came into view. Orion and Zena smiled. They have now arrived home. Orion then traced his finger upward on the panel, and the meteor ship went forward. They passed through the atmosphere without trouble. Their home world Paleoton was very similar to Earth. As the Rainbow Faces flew further down towards home, their window showed parts of their world. Like the Great Valley, there were beautiful trees, green grass, and other kinds of plants. The inhabitants of Paleoton were all dinosaurs as well, but they were all very intelligent and lived a more human like style. But unlike Earth, all the inhabitants had special powers. Some could use fire or even ice. Others had telekinetic or terrakinetic abilities. Those who walked on all fours could also walk on twos. Their houses were made of a very tough rock material. Some were shaped like domes while others were shaped like small towers. Each house also had circle or square shaped windows. All the vehicles used for leaving the planet were shaped like meteorites. Their food sources were plants, fruits, and fish. Even the 'Sharpteeth' ones lived in harmony with the 'Leaf Eaters.' Their race was quite a peaceful race. But unknown to them all, there was a traitor among them.

Some dinos watched as the Rainbow Faces flew by in the sky. The Rainbow Faces then landed their meteor ship at a rocky base. They came out and breathed some fresh air. 2 dinos then walked to them. One was a male dark blue colored Three-Horn named Taven. This Three-Horn looked very tough but he had a gentle heart. The other was a female purple colored Flyer named Mira. This Flyer was cheerful like Ducky but wise like Ruby. The Rainbow Faces hugged their friends. It has been a long time since they left.

"Where have you guys been?" Taven said happily.

"We've missed you guys very much" Mira said happily as well. After they parted from their hugs, The Rainbow Faces smiled at their fellow Paleons.

"It's a long story" said Orion. Orion then explained how they visited the planet Earth. Even though their friends were aware that Earth had the original dinosaurs, they were surprised when the Rainbow Faces told them that Earth was in danger of a certain scientist and a great beast. But their friends were happy that the Rainbow Faces helped save the Earth from Iblis. Their friends were also surprised to hear about Sonic. The Rainbow Faces also told their 2 friends about the great battle that happened with Iblis.

"Oh, I wish that I was there to see it" Taven said with a smile.

"Me too. That would've been incredible" Mira said with a smile.

"It was quite an outstanding fight" said Orion.

"We watched as the young heroes fought together and took down the great beast" said Zena. Though Taven and Mira haven't heard about Sonic and Iblis, they were glad that the Rainbow Faces were safe. Only the Rainbow Faces, their leader Avalar, and a few others knew about Sonic's world. Zena then looked at Mira.

"So, has anything happened while we were gone?" asked Zena.

Mira shook her head. "Not much really. Everything is still fine here."

"Yeah, there's nothing bad that happened" said Taven.

Mira then remembered something. "Master Avalar asked to see you guys."

Taven then remembered as well. "Oh, yeah. Avalar said that he has to talk to the both of you about something."

The Rainbow Faces then raised an eyebrow and then they felt a little upset. Almost nothing is hid from their leader Avalar. Avalar is a turquoise colored Flyer. He is a powerful telepath that could read other's thoughts but could also extend his mind's eye to see things very far away. He also had the powers of energy manipulation. Despite his mind powers, he's not a mind controller, and he is wise and kind. He lived in the tallest tower near the mountains. He also had an assistant who was like an adviser to him. The helper is a dark green colored Dome-Head named Daxter. Daxter had the power of fire. His fire was also green colored when he used it. Daxter was also a bit stubborn and arrogant, and can be rude at times.

The Rainbow Faces and their friends then went to Avalar's home. Avalar's tower was a few feet taller than the other tower homes. There were 2 rock- like statues by the entrance of Avalar's house. One looked like a Three Horn in a fierce stance while the other looked like a Big Sharptooth, also in a fierce stance. The fellow Paleons used the rock elevator to get to the top of Avalar's home. The rock platform levitated to the very top. They entered Avalar's room. Avalar was looking outside one of his big windows. Inside his room, there were different kinds of rock materials and crafts on some shelves. Daxter then heard the others appear. Avalar then looked at the others as well. Daxter then crossed his arms.

**Daxter's voice: The Vulture (From Spider-Man, voiced by Dwight Schultz) **

**Avalar's voice: Iroh (From Avatar: The Last Airbender, voiced by Mako) **

**Taven and Mira's voices are up to the readers.**

"Well, you guys sure took your time didn't you?" Daxter said with a frown. The Rainbow Faces and their friends frowned lightly.

Avalar then frowned lightly at his helper. "Now, now Daxter. Orion and Zena have been through a long journey."

Daxter then turned his head and hmphed. The Rainbow Faces then came over and bowed their heads to their leader.

"It's always nice to see you again Master Avalar" Orion said with a smile.

"And you as well" Avalar said with a smile. The Rainbow Faces hugged their leader and their leader returned it. After they parted from the hug, Orion and Zena then had sad looks.

"I assume that you know what we did" said Orion.

Avalar's expression then turned from happy to concern. "Yes, I know that you helped the Mobian Sonic and the other beings on the planet Earth. You both know the rule that when we visit other planets with life, we only observe others' lives and not interfere with them."

The Rainbow Faces looked at the ground in sadness. Daxter raised both eyebrows at what their master said. Daxter then smiled in an obnoxious way at the Rainbow Faces. He believed that they could be in trouble now.

Avalar then lightly smiled. "But I'm happy that you helped saved the Mobian's life and the other dinosaurs' lives. The mighty beast Iblis had to be stopped."

The Rainbow Faces then smiled. Daxter raised both eyebrows in surprise. Daxter then looked away in frustration. Taven and Mira then shook their heads at Daxter. Mira then looked at Avalar.

"But who or what is this Mobian and this Iblis?" asked Mira. Avalar then smiled and then began to explain to Taven and Mira about Sonic's world.

"Sonic is from the planet Mobius and is a sentient blue hedgehog. He was gifted with the power of super speed. He is friends with other Mobians as well" Avalar explained. Avalar then also said more about Mobius, Eggman: the evil scientist and about Sonic's adventures. He then began to explain about Iblis. How Iblis was an ancient beast made of magma and fire. He also explained about Mephiles and how both beings make up the powerful deity Solaris. Taven, Mira, and even Daxter were very astounded about the story. The Rainbow Faces then told their leader about what happened to the Stone of Cold Fire. Daxter raised both eyebrows and listened carefully. Orion explained how Iblis was imprisoned in the stone and thrown into space for good. Avalar then said that the Rainbow Faces made a good decision at finding the Chaos Emeralds. Taven and Mira asked about the mystical emeralds. Avalar explained about them as well. Both dinos were astounded about the emeralds' power. Daxter seemed very interested in the emeralds.

_Later at night… _

All the Paleons were getting ready for sleep. Orion was outside his rock house looking at Avalar's tower. Zena then came over to her brother. Orion felt troubled that Daxter has changed over time.

"Are you alright?" said Zena. Orion then looked at Zena.

"I'm alright but there's something that worries me about Daxter" said Orion.

"Well, we know how stubborn and rude he is. But I don't think he means any harm to us" said Zena.

"Maybe, but it seems that he has changed. It looked like that he was very interested in the Stone and the emeralds" Orion said with concern.

Zena then thought for a moment. "Do you think that he wants… great power?"

Orion nodded. "Exactly. I really hope that he's not planning something terrible."

Zena then told her brother not to worry too much since they don't know for certain about Daxter's motives. Zena then said that they should get some rest. Orion then nodded. They both went inside their home. Though no one, not even Avalar, knew that Daxter was walking quietly in the night. He went to a secret vault that only he and Avalar knew about. He went downstairs close to Avalar's craft room. He approached a big rocky wall made of obsidian. There was a small round gray colored rock in the middle of the wall. Daxter then turned the round rock 3 times to the left, 2 times to the right, 1 time left, and 1 time right. The rocky wall began to shake for a few seconds and then slid open. Inside the vault, there were different kinds of powerful artifacts and relics. Daxter walked over, eying a green crystal relic. It was called the Crystal Gauntlet. It had the power to summon crystals of magical power by incantations. Daxter then took the relic and placed it on his left arm. The gauntlet latched tightly to Daxter's arm. Daxter examined his gauntlet with a wicked smile.

"With this relic, I will find the power I want. I will find some way to release the TRUE master who will dispose of that foolish other master of mine. Paleoton will belong to me and the real master" Daxter said with evil. He imagined what would happen when he releases a powerful dino monster who once ruled Paleoton but was sealed away by Avalar's ancestors. His name… was Daegon (DAY-gon)

**Daegon's appearance: Similar to Mesogog (From PRDT), the white of the eyes are orange and the irises are red. The voice idea will be revealed soon. **

Daxter then sealed the vault and walked away. He gathered some other items from his room and walked quietly to the meteor base. He piloted the rocky ship and flew into space. His destination was to find the Stone of Cold Fire. His evil master told him that the powerful meteor would enter the Earth. Daxter's ship flew to Earth. Daxter was the traitor.

* * *

_Present Day… _

It was nighttime. The Moon shined in the night. Sonic rested by Littlefoot's nest. No one noticed that a green fiery meteorite flew by in the night. It landed close to where the Stone of Cold Fire was before. Daxter then walked out. He looked to where the Stone had landed. He crouched down and felt the ground. Daxter then thought for a moment while scratching his chin with a finger. Daxter then stood up and snapped his finger. A small blue portal appeared. He reached inside the portal and pulled out a small red rock the size of his hand. This red rock was a magical tool that Paleons use for almost anything. He walked close to the spot and his stone chimed with a red glow. He then looked at the rock in his hand.

"_Oculus" _Daxter chanted. The red rock then cracked in several places and broke apart. The pieces of rock moved around and shaped into some kind of circle. The empty space of the circle glowed with red energy. Daxter then brought the rock device to his eye. Everything looked red as he looked around but then he saw some energy hovering where the Stone once stood that glowed blue. He saw a trail that led to the Valley and then into space. Daxter then put the rock back down.

"_Normalem" _Daxter chanted again. The rock eye broke apart again and formed back into a normal red rock. Daxter then put his rock tool back in his little pocket portal. Daxter snapped his finger and the portal vanished out of sight.

"So, the Stone was here and then that Mobian sent it into space" Daxter said as he examined the spot. Daxter then looked at the Valley.

"When morning comes, I'll find that blue hedgehog and have him tell me what happened" Daxter said as he thought of a plan. Daxter then went back inside his meteor ship for some rest.

_Next Day… _

The dino kids were running to meet Tria because Tria had a surprise to tell them. Sonic wasn't with them though. The Blue Runner was out exploring near the Mysterious Beyond. The dino kids walked in excitement about Tria's surprise.

"Did Tria say what her surprise be?" Petrie asked as he flew by his friends.

Cera frowned lightly. "Nooooo. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she did."

"Cera's right. The best surprises are always surprises" said Ruby.

"Maybe Tria learned to fly" Petrie said with happiness. Cera suddenly stopped walking, resulting in Littlefoot and Ruby bumping into her. The other kids also stopped walking while everyone raised an eyebrow at Petrie.

"Well, that big surprise" Petrie said with a shrug. Cera rolled her eyes. The kids then saw Tria and walked to her. Tria then said "Hello, children."Cera then asked what the surprise was.

"Oh, Cera. Always to the point" said Tria. She then told them that she found a secret getaway place.

"Oh, no. If it secret, how we know about it?" Petrie said with concern.

Cera frowned in annoyance. "BECAUSE she's going to tell us! (Looks at Tria) right?"

Tria nodded in response and the kids felt pretty excited.

"It's my secret…" Tria began. The kids leaned in with eagerness.

"…mud pool" Tria finished. The kids then let out "HUH?" The kids felt disappointed, especially Cera.

"We're going to a mud hole!" Cera exclaimed in disbelief. Tria then said that they might like it.

"What's to love about mud?" Cera said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, this mud is special. You'll understand when you sit in it" said Tria. The kids didn't seem to like the idea of mud.

"We're supposed to sit in the mud?" said Cera.

"And just let yourself go" Tria said with a relaxing expression. Ruby and Spike started to like the idea of relaxing. Ruby said that it would be a good idea to 'let myself go' and Spike agreed. The others, however, weren't comfortable with it. Littlefoot then said that they were still in the middle of a game. Chomper and Petrie quickly nodded.

"And we did agree to finish it. (Looks at Ducky) right Ducky?" said Chomper.

Ducky then thought for a moment. "Uh, mud might be nice. Yep, yep, yep."

Littlefoot and Chomper then frowned at Ducky. Ducky felt a little sad. She didn't want to upset the others.

"But, I know you can't finish the game without me. So, I will stay" said Ducky. Cera was now thinking the same thing the others did. But before she could say so, her father then came in. He insisted that Cera should go too. Cera complained that she didn't want to sit in mud. Topps still said that she should go. Cera sighed in defeat and said "I'll go." Cera felt upset as she watched the other kids take off to play their 'game.' Tria tried to cheer up Cera by saying that it will be fun. Cera still didn't feel happy in the slightest. Tria then led Cera, Spike, and Ruby to her secret mud pool which was more like a spa of some sort. After a few moments, they stopped by some tall plants.

"Here we are" Tria said as she pushed some tall plants aside with her tail. The place actually looked quite nice. There was a creek nearby that led water down to a big mud pool and there was a waterfall too. The mud bubbled a little and it was a bit thick. Ruby and Spike liked the place already. Spike was the first to enter the mud. The mud felt thick enough but it also felt warm. Spike mumbled in happiness and sat down in the mud. He felt pretty relaxed. Cera still didn't understand.

"It's just mud" Cera said with an unimpressed expression. Tria rolled her eyes and sighed. However, they didn't notice that Ichy then flew close by. He landed on a branch while staying out of sight. Ichy wondered why they sat in mud as well.

"What's so special about sitting in mud?" Ichy said with a frown. Eggman watched the scene at his base. Eggman rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at Tria and the others relaxing.

"It looks like some kind of mud spa" said Eggman.

Ichy felt confused. "What's a mud spa?"

"To put it simply, it's a place to relax your body and mind" stated Eggman.

Ichy put a feathered finger on the bottom of his beak. "But how can mud be relaxing?"

The evil genius then said that something must be warming up the mud pool at a decent temperature. Eggman thought that would be nice to relax some time. Eggman then thought for a moment and then grinned wickedly.

"Well, then. I'll give them a spa that they'll never forget" Eggman said with an evil laugh. Ichy then flew back to base as Eggman started to build something to cause trouble.

_Meanwhile, near the Mysterious Beyond… _

Sonic was up near the top of a high cliff looking all around. He smiled and then jumped. He did some air tricks while falling. Then he somersaulted and sky dived head first while in the air. He fell pretty fast. When he got close to the ground, he somersaulted again. When his feet met the ground, he zoomed fast up the cliff. He was in the air for a few seconds and landed. He stretched his muscles a little. He sighed with happiness. He loved the thrill of doing some dangerous things. Though he didn't notice that a certain Dome-Head was watching in the shadows. Sonic then jumped a few times to get to another cliff. Sonic then crossed his arms while looking at the sky. He then thought about something.

"I wonder how the kids are doing" Sonic said while scratching his chin. He then thought about going to see what the kids are up to. But before he could zoom off, a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me, stranger" said a voice. Sonic then froze and let out "Huh?"

He looked behind himself and saw a dark green colored Dome-Head walking towards him, revealed to be Daxter.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, I'm just a curious stranger passing by" said Daxter. Sonic then eyed the gauntlet Daxter had. He then looked at Daxter.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sonic said with a raised eyebrow.

"You might say that. And I heard that you're not from around here either" said Daxter.

Sonic raised both eyebrows. "Are you an alien dinosaur too? Like Orion and Zena?"

Daxter nodded. "Well, yes. My name's Daxter, but I came here because I heard about the Stone of Cold Fire that landed here."

Sonic then replied "Oh" and told him that he used it to seal a great monster away, and sent it into outer space.

"So, what's with the crystal bracelet?" Sonic asked as he pointed at Daxter's gauntlet.

"It's needed to accomplish a goal of mine but I also need a great power source as well" said Daxter.

"Well, sorry but I can't help you because I got rid of the Stone. (Froze for a moment) But why do you need the Stone's power?" said Sonic.

Daxter then frowned. "That is only for me to know. Now, will you help me or not?"

Sonic started to feel uneasy around this Dome-Head. He was getting a bad feeling about it. He then thought that Daxter might have bad intentions, like Pterano did.

"I… don't know if I should help you" said Sonic.

"But if you help me, I can make you more powerful than anything in this world. We can even rule this world. Why bother playing with these dino weaklings" said Daxter. Sonic was now REALLY not liking where this was going. He didn't like what Daxter called his friends.

Sonic then crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, maybe I won't then. Maybe you're up to something bad."

Daxter then clenched his fists while glaring at Sonic. "I warn you hedgehog, you're either with me or against me."

Sonic then glared at Daxter. "Well, I guess I'm against you then."

Daxter hmphed while he glared more at Sonic. "Very well then. But know this, I will find a way to get what I need and then I will destroy you and all the lesser dinosaurs here."

Daxter then shot green fire at Sonic but Sonic jumped high to avoid it. Daxter then scooped up some rocks and chanted, _"Motus." _The little rocks came together and formed into a small brown crystal. Sonic then landed as he saw Daxter crush the crystal in his hand. Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, the cliff then shook hard and broke apart under Sonic's feet. Sonic yelled "Whoaaaa!" as he fell off. Daxter then hmphed as he watched Sonic fall. Sonic then managed to wall jump back up. But when Sonic got back to the top, Daxter was gone. Sonic looked around but saw no sign of Daxter. He completely vanished. Sonic then crossed his arms.

"_It looks like that we got another villain on the loose. But I won't let anyone hurt my friends" _thought Sonic. The Blue Runner then decided to see what the kids are doing for today and ignored the thought of Daxter. He then zoomed off. But he didn't know that Daxter was back by his meteor ship. Daxter felt pretty angry at Sonic. He was now determined to destroy Sonic and the dinosaurs.

"Alright, rodent. You made your choice" Daxter said as he watched Sonic zoom away in the distance.

_Back in the Valley… _

Littlefoot, Chomper, Ducky, and Petrie were playing a game with a pine cone. Chomper kicked the cone hard. Petrie then said that they were glad to decide not to go to the mud pool. The others agreed that sitting in mud wasn't really fun. They played with the cone some more. Chomper kicked again. Littlefoot and Petrie tried to get it, but they ended up head butting each other. Littlefoot and Petrie moaned in pain.

"Me miss it" Petrie groaned.

"But I won't" said Chomper. Chomper ran and then bit down on the cone. Suddenly, something popped out of Chomper's mouth. It was a tooth. Chomper then dropped the cone. The others stopped and saw the tooth on the ground. Chomper had lost his left tooth.

"It looks like your tooth Chomper" said Littlefoot.

Chomper felt anxious. "MY tooth. But my teeth are supposed to be in my mouth."

"Me agree but that tooth definitely not in that mouth" Petrie said as he pointed at Chomper's jaw.

Chomper started to feel really worried and started walking in circles. "My tooth! My TOOTH!

"Does it hurt?" asked Littlefoot.

Chomper stopped walking. "No. But you think it WILL?!"

Ducky then said that it will be okay. Chomper didn't feel convinced or happy about it.

"What's next? An arm? A leg? My tail?!" Chomper exclaimed with worry. Chomper then held his tail. He really didn't want to lose his tail.

"What's happening to me?" Chomper said in sadness.

"Me never hear of tooth just falling out" stated Petrie.

"Never? Never?!" exclaimed Chomper.

"Well, I have" said a voice that was revealed to be Topps. The tough Three-Horn walked over to the kids.

"It starts with a tooth, and before you know it, the fella's turning to bones and falling to pieces" stated Topps.

"I don't wanna turn into bones" Chomper said with fear.

"It isn't up to you. Mark my words. By nightfall, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones" Topps said with a small grin. The Three-Horn started to walk away.

"But wait, how do I get my tooth back in my mouth?" asked Chomper. Topps didn't respond and walked farther away. It seemed that Topps was just messing with Chomper's head but Chomper didn't see it that way. Chomper felt pretty upset. Littlefoot then said that they could ask Mr. Thicknose. Chomper cheered up. Mr. Thicknose was a yellowish green Three-Horn with a flat nose and didn't have all 3 horns. But he was pretty smart. They all decided to go meet up with Mr. Thicknose.

Mr. Thicknose had a look at Chomper's mouth and saw the hole. He told Chomper that he will try to help. He tried tree star sap, flower dust, and even thick mud. But none of the ideas worked, the tooth kept falling out. Mr. Thicknose sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry son, but I don't think I can fix this one. Until today, I've always tried to avoid experience with Sharptooth teeth" said Mr. Thicknose. The Three-Horn walked away. Chomper felt very sad. He then said that he wished Sharpteeth lived in the Valley so he could ask for help from his own kind. Littlefoot then thought of something.

"Maybe we could ask Ruby or Sonic" Littlefoot said with a smile.

"But Ruby doesn't have any teeth and Sonic went exploring again" Chomper said while feeling upset. Chomper also said that they don't know where Tria's secret mud place is. Littlefoot then said that they will have to try. Ducky then said that Ruby certainly knows more about Sharpteeth more than they do and maybe Sonic will meet up with them. Petrie then said that Chomper could use his good sense of smell to find Ruby. Chomper then said he'll try because he was worried that Topps was right. Though Littlefoot didn't think that it was true that Chomper could turn into bones. Chomper sniffed the air well and tried to pick up Ruby's scent.

Meanwhile, Tria, Ruby, and Spike still had fun relaxing in the mud spa. Cera still didn't want to go in and sat on a rock near them.

"What kind of a Three-Horn sits in mud?" Cera said with a frown.

"It's just as silly to sit there and watch Cera" said Tria.

Cera then grinned. "Good point. I won't watch anymore."

The snobby Three-Horn then turned her back on Tria and ate some leaves. Tria sighed. However, no noticed that Eggman and Ichy came close by. They watched the group from above the trees. Eggman then laughed evilly. He then pushed a button on his vehicle. Near some plants, some kind of metal robot with tentacles crawled into the mud. The evil genius and metal bird then flew away.

_Back with Chomper and the others… _

Chomper led the others to find Ruby with his nose. They wondered where Sonic could be. Ducky said that they were looking for awhile.

"I don't know if we are getting there" said Ducky.

"Maybe that why Tria call secret mud pool 'secret'" said Petrie. Littlefoot then said that they will find the place as long as Chomper doesn't lose the scent. Chomper sniffed the air some more. He had his tooth in one hand.

"Uh, this way" Chomper said as he pointed to a nearby cave. The others felt uneasy.

"You sure?" asked Littlefoot.

"Tria go in there?" Petrie said with fear.

"That's what my sniffer says" Chomper said with a shrug. Littlefoot then said that they will go in together. Petrie gulped. Ducky and Petrie looked at each other while feeling unsure. The kids started to walk into the cave. However, they didn't notice that Eggman and Ichy came by, watching them go inside the cave.

"Oh, I've got a little something for you guys too" Eggman said with a dark chuckle. He then pushed another button. Ichy then rubbed his feathery hands while chuckling. Both the scientist and the metal bird flew away.

Chomper and the others walked some more in the cave. It felt a little cold and creepy for them. Petrie said that the cave was a strange place for relaxing. Ducky then said that she wouldn't like relaxing in this place. Littlefoot then said that it's not so bad really. Petrie sat on Littlefoot's back looking around. He heard a buzzing around him. He looked behind himself and saw a bee. Petrie jumped in fear and tried to get away from the bee, but the bee followed. Chomper then saw the bee and felt happy. He likes to eat insects.

"Oh, boy! A buzzing Buzzer" exclaimed Chomper. Petrie flew towards Chomper and Chomper caught the bee in his mouth. Petrie then said that bees might not taste good. The bee moved around Chomper's mouth. It then stung his mouth. Chomper let out "Ow" and let go of the bee. Chomper licked his gums and then said "Spicy." The bee then flew outside the cave. The others felt relieved that the bee flew away. Suddenly, they heard another buzzing sound that grew louder. It also sounded more aggressive. They all turned to see 5 metal bees appearing. The robotic insects had black and yellow colors with red eyes and they were 4 times bigger than normal bees. The kids felt really scared now.

"I don't think I've seen those Buzzers before" Chomper said with fear. Littlefoot then looked at the insects closely. Littlefoot then gasped.

"Those aren't normal Buzzers. They're metal Buzzers!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"That mean Eggman's here!" exclaimed Petrie.

"Run!" yelled Littlefoot. The kids took off running as the metal bees chased them.

Meanwhile, Tria and the others were still relaxing some more. Cera played with a rock, but she was definitely NOT having a good time.

"(Grunts) This is so boring. I could be with the others having fun" Cera said while feeling upset. Though, she didn't know that the others weren't having fun at all.

Back in the cave, the other kids were still running away from the angry looking metal bees. Littlefoot then spotted a hole where they could hide. Littlefoot led the others into the hole. The metal bees then stopped and hovered around the hole. The metal insects then flew upwards. The others thought they were safe. Chomper then walked backwards and tripped on something. He shook his head to clear his senses. He saw that he tripped on a dino skeleton that had no teeth left. Chomper got up fast and ran in fear. The others then followed Chomper outside the hole. They all stopped running for a moment.

"Chomper, what's wrong?" asked Littlefoot. But before Chomper could speak, the metal bees appeared again. The metal insects waited for them to come out. The metal buzzers then pointed their stingers at the kids. The kids gasped in fear and ran again screaming. The metal bees shot lasers as they chased the kids out of the cave. The kids ran as fast they could but the metal buzzers started gaining on them. They saw some bushes and jumped in them. The metal buzzers flew past them. They stopped and hovered, looking around for their targets. They saw no sign of the kids. The metal bugs then flew away. The kids then popped out of the bushes. The metal bugs were gone.

Littlefoot panted a little. "Everyone okay?"

Ducky and Petrie nodded, but Chomper felt upset. He then told the others of seeing the toothless skeleton. He really didn't want to become bones.

"It's okay Chomper. You still have your tooth and I'm sure Ruby can fix it" said Littlefoot.

"Not if we can't find her" Chomper said while feeling really upset. Chomper then said that he might lose his nose next because his nose led them to the cave.

Littlefoot felt upset as well. _"I really hope we can find Sonic. He could help"_ thought Littlefoot.

Littlefoot then thought of another idea. "Hey, why didn't I think of it before? We could use the Looking Rock." Littlefoot then looked up to the Looking Rock, which was a tall cliff that oversees all of the Valley. Littlefoot then said that they could find Ruby for sure. The others felt happy and they all agreed. It didn't take them too long to climb up the cliff. When they were about to reach the top, Ducky slipped and almost fell. But Chomper grabbed her arm and pulled her back up in time.

"Thank you Chomper" said Ducky.

"No problem" said Chomper. But then suddenly, Chomper slipped on some pebbles and slid down a slope. The others yelled, "Chomper!" There was a small loose branch of a tiny tree Chomper managed to grab onto but his tooth rolled close to the very edge of the cliff. The other were relieved that Chomper didn't fall. Chomper said that he was okay but then he remembered that he dropped his tooth. He looked to see that it was by the edge.

"My tooth!" exclaimed Chomper. Chomper tried to get his tooth with one hand but he couldn't reach it.

"Chomper, don't!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"You could fall!" added Ducky. Chomper kept trying though but still couldn't reach it. The branch was starting to come apart. The others gasped. Littlefoot then put his tail down for Chomper. The little Sharptooth grabbed it the moment the branch broke off. But the tooth rolled off the cliff. Chomper yelled, "No!" Littlefoot then pulled Chomper back up while Petrie, without having a second thought, dove down after the tooth. He flew past some clouds, which the dinos call 'Sky Puffers.' Petrie then flew back up with the tooth in his beak. Chomper felt really happy. Petrie then gave the tooth to Chomper. Petrie felt pretty proud of himself. Chomper thanked Petrie. Ducky then said that Petrie flew past the Sky Puffers. Petrie felt surprised and frightened that he flew that far.

"Me did?" asked Petrie.

"You sure did" answered Littlefoot.

Petrie shook a little. "Sometimes me scare me."

They all finally made to the top of the cliff. It was quite a nice view of the Valley. They all looked for the mud pool and then spotted it. It was not too far off. They all started to climb back down. But they didn't see that Sonic made his way back to the Valley. Sonic looked around for the others but couldn't find them. He then asked Grandpa Longneck. Grandpa told Sonic that he heard that the kids went to see Tria's secret getaway place. Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion but then he nodded and said thanks. Sonic started to search around for the others.

_Back at the mud place… _

Cera didn't want to stay at the mud pool any longer since she was so bored.

"Are you finished relaxing yet?" said Cera.

"Come on Cera. Try dipping in one toe" Tria insisted.

"(Sigh) Fine" said Cera. She then put one foot in. It felt nice and warm. Cera felt really surprised. But she still didn't like the mud at all. She started to walk away but then she slipped on her mud covered foot, and slid into the mud. She was completely drenched in it. Tria and the others chuckled a little.

"Doesn't it feel good?" asked Tria.

"Well, it's better than usual mud" Cera admitted. They all had fun. But they didn't notice a pair of red eyes in the mud that were watching them, getting ready to strike.

_Meanwhile with the others… _

The other kids walked carefully through a mucky swamp. They had to be careful because there were pools of Sinking Sand. But they were getting close to the mud spa. The swamp was very smelly too.

"Right now, it wouldn't be so bad if I lost my nose" Chomper mumbled as he covered his snout. But Chomper didn't watch where he walked and fell into Sinking Sand. Chomper tried to get out but he ended up sinking more. Petrie then grabbed Chomper's left claw while Chomper held his tooth in his right claw. Littlefoot then put his tail out for Chomper. Petrie couldn't pull Chomper out.

"Grab on!" exclaimed Littlefoot. Petrie then slipped and let go of Chomper, but Chomper managed to grab Littlefoot's tail. Chomper was about neck deep in the quicksand. Littlefoot pulled hard but Chomper started to lose his grip. He still held his tooth.

"Use both hands" stated Littlefoot.

"No. I can't let go of my tooth" said Chomper.

"One tooth isn't worth a whole you" stated Ducky. Chomper still didn't want to lose his tooth. He was now up to his nose in quicksand. Chomper lost his grip and sank below. Littlefoot put his tail in the quicksand again and managed to pull Chomper out with Petrie and Ducky's help. Chomper was okay. The others felt relieved. But then suddenly, they heard loud buzzing sounds again. They all looked to see that the metal bees have returned. The group screamed in fear. They ducked down as the angry insects swooped down on them. Littlefoot managed to hit one with his tail while the others kept trying to avoid the bee bots. One bee bot aimed its stinger at Ducky. A metal spike appeared on the stinger. It charged at Ducky. Ducky covered her head and screamed. Suddenly, a blue wind came by and destroyed the bee bot. The kids looked to see that it was Sonic, who arrived just in time again.

"Sonic!" exclaimed the kids.

"Time for some pest control" Sonic said with a grin. The metal bees now set their sights on Sonic. The bee bots shot lasers at Sonic but the Blue Runner dodged with ease. He destroyed some bots with a Homing Attack and kicked the last 2 bots into the Sinking Sand. Sonic hmphed in victory. The kids thanked Sonic and Sonic said, "Welcome."

"How did you find us?" asked Ducky.

"I heard you guys trying to help Chomper and I heard Eggman's metal insects" answered Sonic. Everyone was okay again, but Chomper felt upset again. Sonic looked at Chomper.

"What's wrong little buddy?" asked Sonic.

Chomper sighed in sadness. "I lost my tooth." Chomper then pointed at the missing tooth in his jaw. Sonic then told Chomper that he'll be okay. Chomper still didn't feel happy. Littlefoot then said that they have to find Ruby as he remembered the mud pool. Sonic and Petrie stayed with Chomper as the others went to find Ruby. Sonic wondered why they needed Ruby's help.

Littlefoot and Ducky then found Cera near the mud pool with a leaf on her head, making her look like she had long hair. Littlefoot then said that they have to find Ruby. Cera then said in a relaxed tone, "Follow me please." Cera led Littlefoot and Ducky to the others. Littlefoot then told Ruby that Chomper needs help. Ruby and the others now had serious expressions. A muddy tentacle tried to grab Spike but it missed. They all followed after Ducky and Littlefoot. Cera then said in a relaxing tone, "You guys really need to relax." Cera didn't understand what was going on. They didn't see the robot lurking in the mud. It was gonna wait for them to come back.

The others met back with Chomper, Sonic, and Petrie. Chomper looked very upset.

"Are you alright Chomper?" asked Ruby.

"No. My tooth is gone. Forever" said Chomper. Chomper then explained how he lost a tooth while playing the pine cone game with the others. Cera instantly felt flabbergasted.

"What?! You interrupted our relaxing day for a tooth? A TOOTH!?" Cera exclaimed in anger. Sonic then looked at Cera with a frown. Cera went on again, "One day I try to relax, you guys come out here and…!"

"Cera, enough! That doesn't matter right now" Sonic interrupted. Cera frowned greatly at Sonic. Tria then came in.

"Now, now. We're just glad that Chomper isn't seriously hurt" said Tria.

"Not hurt?! I'm going to fall apart!" Chomper exclaimed.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"Mr. Three-Horn said that I was going to turn into bones" Chomper said with sadness.

"Chomper that's not true" Sonic said with a smile.

Chomper felt surprised. "It isn't?"

Sonic nodded. "That Three-Horn was just messing with your head."

Tria nodded. "Topsy says lots of silly things."

Chomper felt a little happy but then he remembered his tooth. "But I lost my tooth."

"It's okay Chomper. I've seen it happen more times than I care to see it" said Ruby.

"So have I" added Sonic.

Chomper really started to feel better. "Really?"

"Everyone loses their teeth Chomper. But that's normal. That lost tooth was a baby tooth" said Sonic.

"Baby tooth?" said Chomper.

Ruby nodded. "That's right. A new tooth will grow in and it will be new until you're old."

"Really?" Chomper said with happiness. Sonic and Ruby nodded. The others did so as well.

Chomper smiled. "I feel so happy that it feels like the Bright Circle is shining inside me." Everyone laughed and felt happy too. Now all the kids had fun in the mud pool too when they felt how nice and warm it is. Everyone had fun except Sonic didn't want to get in because he wanted to stay dry. Suddenly, Sonic spotted a muddy tentacle appearing. It then grabbed Spike. Another tentacle grabbed Ducky, then Littlefoot, and then Chomper. The kids screamed in fear. Another tentacle then grabbed Cera. A tendril tried to grab Petrie.

"The mud is alive?!" exclaimed Cera. The muddy tendrils started to squeeze tightly on the kids. Sonic then saw some mud fall off a tendril. It was actually a metal tendril.

Sonic frowned and thought, _"Eggman's at it again." _

Sonic then jumped in and stomped down in the middle of mud. The tendrils let go of the kids. Everyone saw a medium sized octopus robot crawl out of the mud.

"It's a robot?" said Cera. The octobot tried to hit Sonic with its tendrils but Sonic jumped up and stomped on the robot hard, destroying it. Sonic dusted his hands.

"Problem solved" said Sonic. Everyone thanked Sonic and Sonic nodded. Sonic then saw Eggman and Ichy fly over to the group. Tria and the kids gasped.

"Don't get so confident everyone. That was just one robot" said Eggman.

"Yeah, you won't be able to stop us from sending more" said Ichy. Suddenly, a mud ball hit Ichy in the face. Another mud ball hit Eggman in the face. Both bad guys had disgusted expressions. The kids threw mud at Eggman and the bird. The kids laughed as they threw more mud at them. Eggman then growled in anger and flew away. Ichy followed. Everyone laughed.

"You guys sure showed him huh?" Sonic said with a smile.

"We sure did" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, we're gonna let Eggman ruin our day" added Cera. Ruby then looked at Sonic.

"Come join us Sonic" said Ruby.

"Yeah, the mud's great" added Cera.

Sonic had second thoughts though. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll just watch."

The kids felt a little surprised. Cera then had a mischievous grin. She then threw some mud at Sonic's face. Sonic felt a little disgusted as he wiped some mud off his face. Cera laughed and the others also laughed. Sonic then grinned slyly.

"Okay. If that's the way you want it" said Sonic. The Blue Runner then jumped high and turned into a ball while yelling "YAHOOOOOO!" Sonic hit the mud with a big splash. Everyone got covered in the mud. Sonic laughed and the others joined in.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Sorry for a long delay but I suffered a little bit of Writer's Block and dealing with some things in life but I'm back. In this chapter, I will explain about an ancient enemy the Paleons had to face in the past and some other things in the present. Onward to the story! _

**(Series Intro)**

**Chapter 3: Ruby's Star Day**

* * *

_In the past on Paleoton… _

A lot of Paleons were running in great fear of a powerful ruler. Many hid in their homes and covered their heads while others stayed to fight. Mothers took their children and ran to protect them while some of the fathers stayed to help fight the evil and powerful ruler known as… Daegon.

**Daegon's appearance: Similar to Mesogog (PRDT).Obsidian and orange colored. Combination of a dragon and a dinosaur. Has a long and strong tail, sharp claws, small spikes on the spine and tip of tail, white of the eyes is dark orange and the iris is red and slit, and 8 feet tall. **

**Voice: Shredder 2003 (From TMNT 2003, voiced by Scottie Ray) **

Daegon ruled Paleoton with an iron fist. Many Paleons feared him and his power. Any who challenged Daegon were wiped out completely. Awhile back, Paleoton was still a peaceful planet. Until a large dark orange colored meteor entered the planet and Daegon appeared. He had 2 powerful beings that were his ultimate weapons: 2 titans called Drazirok (DRAY-zirock) and Viperon (Vipe-ron). He also could summon 2- horned, dark orange and black colored raptors that could breathe fire.

**Drazirok's appearance: Combination of a Carnotaur and Diablo (From Primal Rage), 2 large sharp horns on both sides of head and one small horn on the snout, dark red colored body, dark yellow slit eyes, and has the power of fire and magma. **

**Viperon's appearance: Similar to Vertigo (From Primal Rage), dark gray colored body, sharp fangs, long slender tail that can be used for coiling and suffocating, dark green slit eyes, and has the power of deadly poison and can turn living beings to stone. **

Many lives were lost on the day that Daegon took over Paleoton. The planet was shaped in a horrible way to Daegon's liking. However after one year had passed, 3 powerful Paleons decided to help save their home from Daegon's grip. Their names were Alder, Zandor, and Elwyn.

**The 3 Paleons' voices are up to the readers. **

Alder was a male gray colored Longneck who had the power of earth and he was the wise leader. Zandor was a male Hyp dino that was blue colored and had the power of ice. He was sometimes a bit naïve. Elwyn was a female orange colored Fast Runner who had the power of energy and was also wise. They were Avalar's ancestors. When the time was right, they confronted Daegon. They fought his fire raptor army and then fought his titans. Alder transformed into a titan sized Longneck made out of rock while Zandor transformed into an ice golem. Elwyn surrounded herself in a large ball of powerful energy. Working together, they took down the evil titans. The 3 heroes also had a group of Paleons that helped to defeat the rest of the raptor army and make sure the titans stayed down. The 3 great Paleons then confronted Daegon. They glared at the dark ruler who was very angry.

"**No more games. You may have defeated my army and my titans, but you all will fall by my claws" **Daegon said as he glared fiercely at the 3 heroes.

"You're evil reign is over Daegon!" exclaimed Alder.

"You will not threaten our home any longer" added Zandor.

"And we'll send you back from whence you came" added Elwyn.

Daegon scoffed. **"You all think that you can stop ME! I'm far more powerful than anyone on this planet! You cannot defeat a god!" **

"No one is untouchable Daegon" stated Alder.

"We're going to prove you wrong because you don't know what we're capable of together" added Elwyn.

Daegon growled. **"You will all… PERISH!" **

The 3 Paleons got ready to fight and took a stance. They fought with their powers but Daegon was barely fazed. Then the heroes fought harder and almost took Daegon down. Daegon roared in anger and transformed into a powerful dragon that was as big as his titans. After a long battle, they finally managed to defeat Daegon. They used the Crystal Gauntlet to seal Daegon away because it was one of the relics that was indestructible and they sealed his titans in the core of their planet. They were really tired and wounded from the great battle. All the Paleons praised the 3 great Paleons as heroes. They put the gauntlet in the relic chamber. They told Avalar's father Talmar about what happened. After quite a few years later, the 3 heroes passed away. The Paleons carved 3 statues of them in the middle of their planet and carved a symbol of their powers by each statue. All the Paleons worked together to restore and heal the damage that Daegon had done. In no time, the Paleons were able to get back to their normal lifestyles.

_10 Years later… _

It was nighttime. Talmar already had passed on and gave his leadership role to his son. Daxter was now Avalar's assistant but it wasn't enough for him. He walked around the relic chamber while looking at the relics. He wished that he could be the most powerful Paleon ever. Suddenly, he heard a whisper from somewhere. He looked around but saw nothing. He heard it again. Something that whispered his name. _**"Daxter… Daxter…" **_

"Who's there?" demanded Daxter.

"_**Look over here"**_ said a dark voice. Daxter looked towards the voice. It came from the Crystal Gauntlet. He walked to it. The gauntlet glowed dark orange for a few seconds. Daxter stared at the gauntlet in disbelief. It glowed again. A pair of orange and red colored eyes appeared. The eyes looked quite scary as Daxter gasped a little.

"Who… or what are you?" Daxter said with wide eyes.

"**I… am Daegon. A great one who once ruled this planet"** Daegon said from within the gauntlet.

"Really?" Daxter said in disbelief.

"**Yes… but I was denied what was mine. I was defeated and sealed into this crystal prison. I need your help to be free again" **said Daegon. The monster's voice scared Daxter. He didn't know if he could trust this being.

"But why should I help you? How can I trust you?" said Daxter.

"**Because I heard that you desire to rule as well. You desire power. Free me and I can make you the most powerful being ever" **said Daegon. Daxter then thought for a moment. Then a sinister smile formed on Daxter's face.

"Okay, I'm listening" said Daxter.

"**Good" **Daegon chuckled darkly. Daegon then told his new lackey that a great source of power is needed to free him. Daxter listened very carefully. Daegon then told him about a source of power that passes by galaxies almost every century and it's heading towards Earth. Something called… the Stone of Cold Fire.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Daxter stood on a large cliff in the Mysterious Beyond. He looked at the Great Valley. Using his red rock tool, he saw Sonic having fun with the kids. Daxter frowned at the scene. He was determined to free his master: Daegon. He remembered what Avalar said about the Chaos Emeralds and decided that he wanted to cause trouble for Sonic and the kids. The arrogant Dome-Head started thinking of ideas for terrible mischief.

_Night fall… _

Sonic was sitting by a rock watching the kids play 'Guess what I am' game with their shadows on a big rock. The full moon gave out just enough light for their game. Cera was not with them. She might be doing something else. Littlefoot imitated a Belly Dragger and then Spike imitated a Hopper. Sonic and the kids laughed. Sonic then yawned a little. The kids then looked at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. Why don't you try?" asked Littlefoot.

Sonic scratched his head. "Well, I don't know."

"Please Sonic. Please" said Ducky.

"We want to see you make a shadow" said Ruby. The others nodded.

Sonic then sighed. "Okay."

The kids smiled. Sonic then stood up and walked to the big rock. He thought for a moment of what to play as. He then smiled a little. He grabbed 2 giant leaves from a nearby plant and held them on his nose.

"Guess who I am" said Sonic. He made himself look like a certain mustache moron they know about.

"You will never defeat me because I'm the smartest in the world" Sonic said with a silly deep voice.

The kids laughed. "Eggman!"

"You got it" said Sonic. Sonic played some more using his Eggman voice while stroking the leaves on his nose, "I'm also silly looking because I have long nose fuzzies."

Sonic and the kids laughed some more. They're lucky that Eggman wasn't spying on them this time since the mean doctor was sleeping. It was now Petrie's turn. Petrie stood by the rock but then he began shaking in fear. The others felt confused.

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Chomper.

"I don't think that Petrie is playing" said Sonic.

Littlefoot nodded. "It's just Petrie being nervous."

"Do not be afraid of the shadows we are making Petrie" said Ducky.

"Me not afraid of shadows. Me afraid of that!" Petrie exclaimed as he pointed to a rustling in a bush and some kind of figure stepped out. It grunted and snorted at them while jumping around. It was dark out, so it was hard to tell what the figure was.

"I have not seen anything like that before. Oh no, no, no" said Ducky. The kids started to feel afraid. Sonic stood his ground though.

"It sure is… strange looking" Chomper said with a hint of fear.

"What could it be?" asked Littlefoot.

"Me no know. But me think it got Cera" Petrie said while shivering. The strange thing got closer while grunting some more. The kids then hid behind another rock. Sonic then got ready. But then Sonic relaxed when he saw what it was. It was actually Cera with a branch stuck on her front horn.

Sonic let out a little laugh. "It IS Cera guys."

The others came out from their hiding spot. The others sighed in relief. They were glad that it wasn't some kind of monster.

"That's the last time I take that shortcut" Cera said with a frown. Cera tried again at getting the branch off her horn. Sonic laughed a little while shaking his head saying, "Took a too sharp turn huh?"

Cera frowned. "Yeah, very funny. Now will someone get this thing off my horn?"

Spike then pulled on the branch with his mouth but he wasn't strong enough. Sonic then said that they all should help out. They all pulled the branch hard. The branch came off quickly and Chomper and Ruby lost their balance, and fell on their backs.

"Are you guys okay?" Ducky said as she looked at Chomper and Ruby. Both kids rubbed their heads for a moment. Then they both stood up.

"Yeah, I'm okay" answered Chomper. Ruby was about to say the same thing but then something caught her eye. She looked at the night sky and smiled.

"Oh my! My star!" exclaimed Ruby. The others thought Ruby was a bit dazed.

"Me sometimes see stars when me fall" said Petrie.

Ruby shook her head. "No, my Star Day star. Look."

Ruby pointed to a bright star that was pretty close to the right side of the moon.

"It's special because it can only be seen 3 nights between Cold Times" said Ruby.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's a Star Day?"

"Yeah, what is it?" added Cera.

"A Star Day is the day you hatched" Ruby said with a smile. Sonic then replied with an "Oh."

"_I wondered what they called 'Birthdays.' But now I know" _thought Sonic.

Ruby then said that her family chose the star near the moon for when she hatched. Ruby and Chomper remembered the day they left the Mysterious Beyond where Ruby's family lived. Ruby told everyone about a memory that happened awhile back. Ruby's family were Fast Runners as well and she had 2 siblings. Her mother was the same color she was and her father was a bluish gray color. Ruby had fun with her family until Chomper told them that Red Claw was coming. Ruby had to leave her family as they escaped from Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Chomper saw Saurus Rock and knew that they were not too far from the Great Valley. Ruby didn't want to leave her family but she knew that they would be safe because her family was smart. Ruby decided to follow Chomper to the Great Valley.

Sonic and the kids were pretty surprised by Ruby's story. Sonic felt sympathy for Ruby.

"That Star Day was the last time I saw my family" Ruby said with a sad expression. Her Star Day always made her happy but the memory now made her sad. Chomper then wanted to cheer Ruby up by saying that they could play more of their shadow game. But then Ruby said that she didn't feel like playing anymore. She started to walk away. Sonic and the others felt sad for Ruby. Sonic tried to think of something to help Ruby because he can't stand it when someone cries. But he decided that Ruby needs some time alone.

"Me no understand. Ruby not alone. She with us" said Petrie.

"But we're not her family. It's not the same" said Littlefoot.

"But we're like her family" Sonic said with a smile. The others nodded.

"She misses them very much. She does. She does" said Ducky. The others agreed. Chomper then said that he wanted to cheer up Ruby. But Sonic and Cera stopped Chomper and Sonic said that Ruby just needs some alone time. Ruby walked to a river and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the water. A tear fell from her eye and into the water. She remembered the other Star Days she had with her family. She wanted to be happy but because her family was not in the Valley, she still felt upset. She sighed in sadness.

Back with the others, Littlefoot then suggested that they do a 'Giving Ceremony' for Ruby's Star Day. The others except Sonic and Chomper agreed happily with the idea.

"And we can make it a surprise" added Cera. The other kids nodded.

"Wait everybody. What's… a Giving Ceremony?" said Chomper.

"Yeah, I never heard of that" added Sonic.

"A Giving Ceremony is when you give someone their favorite food, duh" Cera said while rolling her eyes. Ducky added that it was also about friendship, giving, and sharing. Spike nodded while eating some leaves.

"That's a very good idea then" Sonic said with a smile.

"So what is Ruby's favorite food?" asked Littlefoot. Chomper then said that he knew the answer. It was Sweet Bubbles. Ducky agreed with Chomper saying that Sweet Bubbles were Ruby's most favorite.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What are Sweet Bubbles?"

"They're little purple things that grow on plants and they taste really sweet" answered Littlefoot.

"Oh, you mean berries" said Sonic. The kids felt confused.

"Berries?" said Cera.

"It's what they're called from my world" stated Sonic. The others replied "Oh." Littlefoot then said that they will go get some sweet bubbles at first sign of the Bright Circle.

"Yeah, we're gonna give Ruby the best Star Day ever" added Chomper. Sonic and the others agreed. They all decided to get some shut eye for now. But they didn't notice that a certain Dome-Head was watching in the night. He heard every word from the group. He rubbed his hands.

"A Star Day for a sweet child? How delightful" Daxter said with an evil grin.

_Next Morning… _

Ruby was now washing herself in a river. The other kids decided to go find some berries quickly but it had to be kept secret. Sonic then said that he'll make sure that Ruby doesn't find out the surprise while they prepare. The others agreed. Littlefoot then said that they could find some berries in the Sheltering Grass. The others nodded. They all walked carefully so Ruby wouldn't notice them. Sonic just watched Ruby from behind a log. Ruby swam a little underwater. She then went to the surface and finished bathing. Ruby then saw a Swimmer family. The mother had fun playing with her children in the water. Ruby felt sad again. She remembered when she saw her siblings hatch or when she told her family that she was going to take care of Chomper with the others. She sighed. Ruby then swam back to shore. She then sat down by the edge. Sonic saw how sad Ruby was. Sonic felt sad too but then his expression turned happy. He wanted to cheer her up. He walked over to Ruby.

Meanwhile, the others were walking by a small dried up river on a small cliff. Petrie then said that they were getting pretty close to the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot then said that they'll be fine. But they didn't notice a certain metal bird was watching by another cliff. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. The kids yelled "Earthshake!" The kids screamed in fear. Before they could run, the cliff they were on started to break apart. Littlefoot managed to grab a loose vine and Petrie flew, but the others fell down to the dried up river. Fortunately, they didn't get seriously hurt. Littlefoot then climbed back up the small cliff. But now, the others had a problem. The small earthshake unblocked the small river. Water started to flow past their feet at a fast pace.

"We gotta get outta here fast!" exclaimed Cera. The others started to feel afraid. Thinking quickly, Littlefoot told Petrie to use the loose vine to get the others out. Petrie then grabbed the vine and tied it to the tree near the cliff. Petrie got a little dizzy cause he flew in circles around the tree. Littlefoot then pulled hard on the vine and pulled Ducky and Chomper up. Once Ducky and Chomper got to the top safely, Petrie quickly brought the vine down to Cera next. The others pulled Cera up. Cera made it out and then Petrie brought the vine to Spike. Spike held the vine tightly with his mouth. The river was starting to rise quickly. The others started to pull Spike up. But because Spike was a bit too heavy, the vine started to break. The kids pulled hard but then the vine snapped. Spike fell back down into the river. The others gasped. Spike struggled a little against the current. The kids tried to think of something to help Spike quickly. Cera looked around and saw a long branch by a small tree. She ran over and snapped it loose. She grabbed it and brought it over to help. She lowered it down to Spike. Spike grabbed it immediately. Cera, Chomper, and Littlefoot pulled hard to get Spike out. Spike then made it out safely. The others were happy that Spike was okay too. Spike then shook all the water off and the others got a little wet. Cera frowned a little. Chomper then smelled something and the others began to smell it too. It was the smell of Sweet Bubbles. They felt really happy. They walked for a few moments and went past the Sheltering Grass. Ichy followed and landed on a tree nearby. The kids then saw some vines that produced a lot of berries. Chomper then tried pulling some vines loose to get some berries. But it looked like some kind of big rock, that was covered in some grass, held down the vines. Chomper tried pulling harder but the vines were stuck.

"I can't move it" stated Chomper.

"That rock's on our sweet bubbles" Cera said with a frown. Littlefoot then said that they all should pull together. They all grabbed a vine and pulled. Suddenly, the 'rock' moved and shook off the grass. The kids screamed in fear and hid in the tall grass. The big rock was actually an Ankylosaur (Club Tail). The kids came out of their hiding spots.

"That is not a rock. Oh no, no, no" said Ducky.

The Club Tail hmphed. "A rock? What are you kids doing here?"

"We're here to pick sweet bubbles" answered Littlefoot.

"(Hmph) These are my sweet bubbles. Get your own somewhere else" said the stubborn Club Tail. The others felt a little upset at the rude Club Tail but they didn't want to give up. Cera frowned and walked over to the Club Tail. She then said that they're not leaving without getting some sweet bubbles. The Club Tail responded by burping in her face. The little Three-Horn got covered in chewed up berry juice. Cera walked back to the others. The other kids had disgusted looks.

"That WAS gross" Cera said with a big frown. Chomper then said that he'll try to scare the Club Tail since he was a Sharptooth. He then walked over and growled at the Club Tail. The hungry Club Tail just laughed at Chomper and Chomper got covered in berry juice as well. Chomper walked back to the others. Ducky then suggested that they should tell the Club Tail why they needed to get some sweet bubbles. Cera then said that the Club Tail wouldn't listen because he was busy eating the sweet bubbles. But Littlefoot said that it was worth a try. Ducky then walked over to the Club Tail while feeling a little nervous.

"Excuse me. We would like to have some sweet bubbles for our friend's Star Day. They are her favoritest food" said Ducky.

The Club Tail then gasped and then smiled. "Did you say Star Day?" The Club Tail then said that they could have as many as they want. The kids felt really happy. They took a small pile of berries for Ruby and walked back.

_Back with Ruby and Sonic…_

Ruby then smelled some flowers near the water and remembered more about her family. She really missed them. Sonic then came over and sat down.

"Hey Ruby" said Sonic.

Ruby smiled a little. "Oh, hi Sonic."

"You miss your family huh?" said Sonic. Ruby nodded. Sonic then thought for a moment. He then smiled and looked at Ruby.

"You know? You and your friends are lucky that you have families. (Feels a little sad) But I never knew MY family" said Sonic.

Ruby felt surprised. "Really? You don't remember your family?"

Sonic shook his head. "The thing is… me and Tails never really knew our families. We both were, sort of, orphaned."

Ruby raised both eyebrows. "You and Tails don't remember your mommies and daddies?"

Sonic shook his head again. "Not really. You see, a long time ago…"

Sonic then told Ruby about how he figured out how to take care of himself at a young age. Since he was alone for some time, he always explored new areas. He was always curious about the world and was eager for an adventure. Sonic also told Ruby how Eggman, who was once called Robotnik, found a way to travel to his home and tried to take over Mobius. Sonic took on the responsibility of protecting the other Mobians. He was the only one who was truly the fastest. Time and time again, Sonic thwarted Eggman's plans. Sonic then said how he met Tails, once called Miles, and that Tails wanted to help Sonic. Though back then, Sonic believed that he did better when he was alone and didn't want a partner. But Tails proved that he could help because he was very intelligent and he could fly with his tails. Sonic then let Tails come along. Working together to protect Mobius, they always stopped Eggman from taking over. As time went by, Sonic saw Tails like a brother and Tails thought the same. Sonic even gave Tails his nickname. The 2 Mobians were inseparable. Sonic then explained a little of how he met Knuckles and then met Amy.

"…And that's what my life was about" finished Sonic.

Ruby felt really amazed. "Wow! You even fought Eggman when you were little and your friendship with Tails. That's some adventure you had."

Sonic nodded. "Sometimes I like to do things alone, but I don't want to be alone all the time. I may not remember my real family but my friends were always there for me. THEY were my family."

Ruby then smiled. "So, I may not be with my family, but I CAN be with my friends. And when I'm not alone, I won't feel alone."

Sonic nodded with a smile. "Uh huh. You got that right."

Ruby then stood up. "First we have to find everybody."

Sonic raised both eyebrows. He knew that the others were not ready yet. Sonic stopped Ruby before she began walking off.

"Uh, wait Ruby" said Sonic.

Ruby looked at Sonic and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic scratched his head as he thought of a way to distract Ruby from the others. "Uh, I… think I know where the others went" said Sonic.

"Oh? You do?" said Ruby.

Sonic nodded and gestured with a 'This Way' hand. "Uh, yeah. Just follow me."

Sonic then led Ruby through some woods. He made sure that they didn't find the others… just yet.

Meanwhile, the kids were getting things ready for Ruby's surprise. They gathered around a rock area and put the berries on a flat rock. Ichy continued eavesdropping from a tree. He scoffed at the sight.

"A Giving Ceremony huh? Tch, big deal" Ichy said to himself. Ichy then told Eggman about Ruby's Star Day.

"Star Day? What's so special about picking your favorite star?" Eggman scoffed.

"Uh, a Star Day is actually the day someone hatches Doc" said Ichy. The doctor felt a little surprised.

"Oh, it's her birthday then?" said Eggman. Ichy felt a little confused at the word. The evil genius thought for a moment and then smiled darkly.

"Well, then. I'll make sure to give her a special present. He he he" said Eggman. The mean doctor started to think of a terrible plan. Ichy then looked around while yawning but then, he spotted something. Ichy saw someone watching the kids from up a hill. Ichy spoke before Eggman could think of something.

"Hey Doc. Do you see what I see?" asked Ichy. Eggman watched through Ichy's vision and saw a figure.

"What's this?" said Eggman. The doctor then told Ichy to fly closer to the stranger. Ichy flew close and made sure the stranger didn't see him. Ichy landed by a large rock nearby and got a good look at the stranger. The stranger was a Dome-Head with some kind of crystal armband. He watched the kids closely with an evil smile. The doctor looked at Daxter with fascination. He also looked at the crystal bracelet. The bracelet glowed for a second. It was definitely NOT something normal dinosaurs carried. Eggman then raised both eyebrows.

"Could it be? Is it possible? Is this some kind of dinosaur from another world?" said Eggman.

Ichy felt really confused. "Another world? What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain later. Keep your eyes on this creature. I want to see what he's planning" said Eggman.

"Uh, okay" Ichy said with a shrug. The kids were about ready to show Ruby their surprise to her. Littlefoot then said that he, Ducky, and Chomper make sure that Ruby doesn't find out yet while the others finish up the ceremony. The others nodded. The 3 kids ran off.

Meanwhile, Sonic continued walking around the woods with Ruby following. Ruby wondered why they couldn't find the others. She still didn't know about the surprise. The other kids watched while hiding in some bushes.

"Where could our friends be? We walked all around for some time" said Ruby.

"Hmm. I don't know but I'm sure we'll find them" Sonic said with fake surprise. Sonic then saw Littlefoot hiding by some bushes. While Ruby was looking around, Sonic zoomed over to Littlefoot.

"Is it ready yet?" Sonic whispered.

"Not yet but almost. Just keep distracting her" Littlefoot whispered.

"Will do" Sonic whispered with a wink. The Blue Runner then zoomed off. He got back with Ruby before she noticed. Ruby felt a little down again. She then thought of something.

"I need to do some thinking in my thinking place" said Ruby.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You have a… thinking place?"

Ruby nodded. "It's a place where I need to think really hard about something. Maybe I could think of where our friends could be."

Sonic simply shrugged. "I guess that could work."

Sonic then followed Ruby to her thinking place. They went through a small cave that led to it. It was by a cliff that had a nice view of parts of the Valley. Ruby and Sonic sat down by the edge. Ruby started to think for a moment.

Ruby sighed. "I guess a lonely Star Day is better than no Star Day."

Ruby then thought that if she had no Star Day, she wouldn't have hatched. And that would be much more lonelier. Sonic then told Ruby that she isn't alone and that she has him and the others. Ruby then smiled. She then tried to think of where the others could be. Sonic then raised both eyebrows. He sensed something wrong. Suddenly, an earthquake happened. Ruby gasped. Sonic then had a brave expression. Both Sonic and Ruby stood up. Some rocks came down around them. They covered their heads. Suddenly, a part of the cliff came apart and Ruby slipped. Sonic's eyes went wide. Ruby managed to grab the edge of the cliff. Ruby screamed in fear while holding onto the cliff.

While Littlefoot and the others started to finish up the surprise, they felt the earthquake as well. They all screamed in fear. Fortunately, the quake only lasted a few seconds. The others then heard Ruby's cries for help.

"Oh, no! That's Ruby yelling!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Sonic is with her too" stated Littlefoot. Chomper then sniffed the air for Sonic and Ruby's scents. He got something.

"They're both at Ruby's thinking place" stated Chomper. Chomper then told the others to follow. The others nodded and followed.

"Hang on!" exclaimed Sonic. He managed to grab Ruby's hand and pulled her up. Just when Sonic pulled Ruby back up, another part of cliff came off. He helped just in time. Suddenly, the cliff shook again and more rocks came loose. Sonic then pulled Ruby out of the opening just as a big rock came down and closed the hole. Sonic and Ruby were now in the cave close to the Valley.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ruby. Her thinking place entrance was now blocked by a big rock. Ruby and Sonic were about to use another exit but then, more rocks came down closed the other exit. They were now stuck in the small cave.

"Oh, I wish the others were here" Ruby said while feeling scared.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find a way" Sonic said as he put a comforting hand on Ruby's back. Ruby then looked at Sonic and felt a little better.

"You have to always remember that no matter what dangerous problem you're in, there's always a way out" Sonic said with a smile. Ruby then smiled and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged back.

"Thank you Sonic" said Ruby.

"You're welcome" said Sonic. Just when they parted, they heard Chomper call out from outside the entrance of the thinking place.

"Sonic! Ruby!" Chomper yelled.

"Chomper, in here!" yelled Ruby.

"You guys okay?" said Chomper.

"We're fine. Looks like an earthshake happened" said Sonic.

"This big rock will keep us in here instead of us being out there with you" said Ruby.

Littlefoot then said that they will all have to work together to move the rock. Sonic simply replied, "You got it." They all started to push the rock. At first, the rock was too heavy. Even for Cera's strength. But then they pushed harder. Sonic then used a little of his speed to help and the rock started to move. The entrance was now opened again. Sonic and Ruby stepped out. Ruby smiled brightly. They were safe now.

"How did you find us?" asked Ruby.

"We heard you yell and Chomper knew where to find you guys" said Littlefoot. Chomper then smiled. He was happy to help. Ruby felt really happy.

"What more could I ask for than to ask for great friends like you guys" said Ruby.

Sonic then crossed his arms with a smile. "I couldn't agree more."

"Well…" Cera started with a smile.

"You could ask for a Star Day surprise!" exclaimed Chomper.

"A Star Day surprise? What a surprise!" exclaimed Ruby. Sonic then told Ruby that he pretended to not know where the others were because of the surprise. Ruby now knew why, but she was happy that Sonic did it. Sonic laughed a little. They all then went to the rock area for Ruby's surprise. Sonic then raised both eyebrows when they got there and zoomed off. The kids wondered why Sonic ran off. They all then looked at the area. A small rock slide destroyed most of the berries. There was a very large rock pile that squashed the berries. The others felt really sad.

"Oh no. My giving circle" Cera said with sadness.

"The sweet bubbles" Petrie said in sadness.

"The earthshake must've caused a rock slide" said Littlefoot. Littlefoot also then told Ruby that they got her some berries. Ducky then pulled out a tiny vine from under a rock with only a couple of berries left. At least, they managed to save some of the berries. Ducky then gave the berries to Ruby.

"Sorry your Star Day isn't so happy" Chomper said with a sad look. Ruby then ate the berries and smiled.

"But it IS happy" said Ruby.

Chomper raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

Ruby nodded and looked at her friends. "Sure. You didn't have to do what you did but you did."

The others then felt happy too. Chomper then looked around.

"But where did Sonic go?" said Chomper. Before anyone could answer, they felt a rush of wind. They all saw that Sonic returned in a flash.

"I'm right here and I brought something" Sonic said with a smile. The kids saw that Sonic grabbed some more sweet bubbles.

"Sonic got more sweet bubbles" Littlefoot said with a smile.

"So, that's why you ran off" said Chomper. Sonic simply nodded and replied "Uh huh." Sonic handed everyone some sweet bubbles.

"Thank you again Sonic" said Ruby.

Sonic then winked. "No problem."

Ruby now felt as happy as Chomper did when he found out that he wasn't turning into bones. Ruby then told the others of what Sonic told her, that friends can be like family as well. Everyone smiled at Sonic. Sonic nodded. But they didn't notice that Daxter was now hiding by the large rock pile. Daxter grinned evilly at the group. The Dome-Head then grabbed a rock from the pile. Ichy watched Daxter closely. Daxter breathed on the rock in his hand.

"_Golem Viventem" _chanted Daxter. His gauntlet glowed a little and the rock in his hand formed into a small greenish brown crystal. Daxter then placed the crystal on the pile. The crystal then sank into the pile of rocks. Ichy and Eggman looked at the scene with wide eyes. This Dome-Head could summon crystals as if… by magic. Daxter then went back to his hiding spot. Both Ichy and Eggman watched what was about to unfold before them. Sonic and the kids finished eating some more berries. Ruby was enjoying her Star Day after all. But then, they all saw some rocks falling off the pile. Sonic and the kids then looked up at the large pile of rocks. They didn't see anyone on the pile. Sonic raised an eyebrow. He began to think that something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, large rocks were rolling towards each other and began to form something. The rocks seemed to glue onto each other. The figure started to grow in size and started getting taller as well. Within seconds, it formed some sort of… golem. It had big hands and legs. The kids felt quite perplexed. They knew that rocks couldn't do that. Sonic frowned at the rock being. The being then stood at 10 ft tall. Green eyes then formed on the large rock that was its head. It glared at the group. The kids were starting to feel really scared. Sonic stood his ground.

"W-W-What is that thing?" stuttered Cera.

"I-I've never seen something like that. Oh no, no, no" Ducky said while feeling scared.

"It's some kind of… rock monster" Littlefoot said with fear.

Sonic then put his hands up. "Looks like Eggman's causing more trouble."

Daxter raised an eyebrow at what Sonic said. _"Who in the world is Eggman?" _thought Daxter.

The rock golem looked at the group and growled deeply. It put its hands on the pile. Sonic's eyes went wide. The golem was going to jump towards them!

"RUN!" yelled Sonic. Sonic and the kids scattered just as the golem jumped and landed, causing a small rumble of the earth. The golem then stood up and looked at the kids. Cera then glared at the golem.

"Leave us alone, you rock thing" said Cera. The young Three-Horn then charged at the golem.

Littlefoot's eyes went wide. "Cera, WAIT!"

Cera didn't stop as she charged. She then hit the leg of the golem. She stopped and shook her head. She then looked up as the golem looked down at its attacker. The golem didn't even budge from Cera's hit. She couldn't believe her eyes. All she really did was make the golem angry. The golem then growled loudly at Cera. The little Three-Horn gulped in fear. The golem then raised its leg. It was going to stomp on her! Cera screamed in fear. Sonic zoomed and saved Cera just as the golem stomped the ground hard. The impact made a small web of cracks in the ground. Sonic then put Cera down.

"Thanks" said Cera. Sonic nodded. The golem saw that it missed. The golem then looked at the others. It growled again. The kids then tried tossing some rocks at the golem. But their efforts had no effect. The golem then tried to hit them with its fists. Sonic and the kids moved out of the way. The golem kept trying to hit the group but kept missing. The golem then slammed another fist to the ground. The impact knocked Littlefoot and Ruby on their backs. The golem set its sights on the 2 kids. The 2 kids gasped as the golem grabbed them. It held Littlefoot in its right hand while gripping Ruby in its left hand. The others then gasped greatly. The 2 kids struggled to get free but it was hopeless. The golem was too strong for them. Ichy and Eggman grinned at the scene.

"Maybe this rock creature will take care of the kids for us" said Eggman. Ichy chuckled darkly. Even Daxter grinned at what was happening. The golem was about to crush the kids in its hands. Suddenly, the golem got hit by a powerful attack: Sonic's Homing Attack. The golem then dropped the kids as it staggered back. The 2 kids were a bit dazed but they were okay. The golem balanced itself and glared at Sonic. Sonic glared back. Sonic then charged his spin dash and gathered energy. The golem reared back its fist for another punch. Suddenly, Sonic then burst forward and hit the golem with great force. The impact then shattered the golem. Its body formed a pile of rocks. Sonic then landed and looked at the pile. Sonic hmphed with a smile. The kids then cheered Sonic.

Daxter still grinned at the group and said to himself, "You'll have try better than that, rat."

The pile then formed back into the golem in seconds. The golem wasn't defeated yet. The golem glared at Sonic and kids again. It growled loudly. The group's eyes went wide.

"It just… put itself back together" Ruby said in disbelief.

"That bad. VERY bad!" exclaimed Petrie.

"What do we do Sonic?" Littlefoot said as he looked at Sonic. Sonic was the only one who could harm it since he was strong enough. Sonic then looked closely at the golem. Something then caught his eye. He saw a green glow in its chest area. Sonic then thought of an idea. The golem was about to attack again but Sonic zoomed and hit the golem with a Homing Attack. The golem then fell down on its bottom. Sonic zoomed and spin dashed on its chest area. The kids wondered what Sonic was planning. Some rocks went flying from the golem. A hole was made in the chest. Sonic stopped his spin dash and looked inside. He saw a small glowing crystal. Sonic then grabbed it. He threw on the ground and stomped on it. The crystal was now a small pile. The golem just froze in place. The kids got confused. The golem's eyes then vanished and fell apart. It was now a pile of rocks again. Daxter then raised both eyebrows and then glared at Sonic. Sonic figured out that the small crystal was its life source. Daxter groaned in annoyance and walked away. He would get them next time. Eggman and Ichy groaned as well. Ichy then flew back to base for now. The kids then thanked Sonic. Sonic nodded. They all looked at the pile of rocks that was once the rock monster.

"So what was that thing?" said Littlefoot.

"It didn't look like a robot" said Cera.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, it definitely wasn't something made by Eggman."

"Then who or what did it?" asked Cera.

"Do you think it was something else? Like… magic?" said Chomper.

Cera thought of something. "Like the Stone of Cold Fire?"

"Maybe. It could be" said Littlefoot. Sonic then picked up a small piece of the crystal. He looked at it closely. He then remembered the stranger from before who wore a crystal bracelet. The crystal he saw looked just like the crystal that Daxter crushed back in the Mysterious Beyond, that caused a quake under Sonic's feet. Sonic then thought that it could be Daxter's doing.

"Or maybe, it was from a certain stranger" said Sonic.

"What stranger?" said Ducky. The kids were baffled when Sonic told them that he met another dino alien like the Rainbow Faces and that he was looking for the Stone of Cold Fire.

"But what does he want with the stone?" asked Ruby.

"Not sure. But I'm guessing something bad. He didn't seem friendly to me" said Sonic. The kids felt a little on edge about another alien dino that was evil. Sonic then said that they should keep this a secret for now so their families don't have to worry about it. The kids nodded in agreement. Sonic then said that he'll protect them, no matter what. The kids felt better. Sonic then said that they should now have some more fun on Ruby's Star Day. The kids smiled. They all played some more.

_At nighttime… _

Sonic and the kids watched the night sky. They saw Ruby's star and said "Happy Star Day" to Ruby. Ruby then said that she does miss her family but the Valley really felt like home too. They all enjoyed the night together. Sonic then told his life story to the other kids. They were quite surprised at Sonic's story but happy that Sonic considered them like family too. They gave Sonic a group hug.

_In the Mysterious Beyond… _

Daxter looked at the Valley in frustration. He couldn't believe that his plan was ruined by a blue rodent.

"I'll make that hedgehog and those kids pay for this" Daxter said with a frown. Suddenly, the gauntlet glowed again. Daxter then saw Daegon's eyes appear.

"**Have you found the Stone yet?" **said Daegon.

"Uh, I did but… I lost it" said Daxter.

"**What?!" **Daegon exclaimed in anger.

"Well, a blue hedgehog from Mobius sent the Stone into space. I'm sorry but I will find another source, I assure you Master" Daxter said while feeling nervous.

"**Be sure that you do and get rid of this… blue hedgehog" **Daegon said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I will deal with him personally" said Daxter. The gauntlet then stopped glowing and the eyes disappeared. Sonic and the others had no idea of the great danger that was slowly brewing.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
